Linda Linda !
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfiction GazettE  Couples trop tordus pour être donnés dès le début Uruha vient de perdre sa petite amie, sa tendre Linda, et le voilà alcoolique... Et dire que le groupe est en tournée ! Comment arranger tout ça ?
1. Linda

**Auteur :** Mowah, la grande, la sublime, la géniale Yakigane (quoi ? Je me jette des fleurs ?... Ah ouais u.u')

**Titre :** Linda Linda !

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont pas à moi, ça c'est dommage pour moi parce que je les voudrais bien, mais tant mieux pour eux, ils souffriront moins u.u

**Genre :** Délire, tristou, tordave & yaoi (avec une grande probabilité de lemon, je verrais plus tard XD)

**Pairing : **C'est tellement tordu qu'il vaut mieux laisser la surprise XD

**Note de l'auteur : **A la base c'était triste, et basé sur la chanson Linda Linda version Paranmaum. Résultat, c'est du n'importe nawak, au fond. Mais assez triste quelque part... Enfin je verrais quand j'en serais plus loin.

Ah oui, c'est en POV, chacun son tour. Le tout premier des cinq (donc un POV chacun par chapitre) est au présent première personne, les quatre autres au passé troisième personne. J'ai pas encore relu donc pour les fautes on verra après.

Les chansons :  
size=1 width=100% noshade>

**_Linda ! Chapitre un : Linda_**

_**Uruha**_

"Linda Linda ! Linda Linda Lindaa !"

Je suis ivre, mais je chante cette foutue chanson. Plus que ça, nous la jouons tous ensemble, mais je chante faux. Et je le sais.

"Linda Linda..."

Je n'en peux plus. Reviens-moi. REVIENS-MOI !

"Linda..."

Ce dernier 'Linda', c'est une larme discrète que je verse en terminant la chanson.

Linda... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? J'étais si heureux avec toi. On était si bien. On allait même annoncer notre mariage aux autres membres du groupe. Alors pourquoi, ma Linda ?

Ruki a écrit une chanson à sa Reila quand elle est morte, moi je te dédies celle-ci alors que tu es simplement partie. Ma Linda...

La chanson est finie, tout le monde est ivre, fatigué. Je m'écroule sur le canapé le plus proche et commence à sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Il va vraiment mal, Uruha, hein ?"

La voix de Reita, juste avant de me réfugier dans les bras de Morphée.

"Ouais, ça lui a fait un choc."

Aoi, maintenant... Laissez-moi dormir, bon sang !

_**Aoi**_

Il sombra dans un sommeil aussi long qu'agité, tandis que les autres membres du groupe s'inquiétaient de son état.

"Pourtant, pour toi, c'est une bonne occasion, nan ? Tu devrais lui dire maintenant," dit Aoi à Reita avec un sourire joyeux, en jouant avec son piercing.

Ce simple petit jeu de sa langue sur l'anneau qui transperçait sa lèvre montrait la plus grande douleur et jalousie, mais Reita ne le savait pas. Il ne le voyait pas. Il était obsédé par Uruha.

"Pas maintenant. Pour le moment je veux juste qu'il aille mieux, qu'il soit heureux, et... C'est pas gagné."

Le guitariste brun poussa un profond soupir. 'Il ne voit qu'Uruha,' se disait-il. 'Il ne voit pas ce qui l'entoure. Il brûle d'amour pour Uruha, qui lui brûle d'amour pour sa Linda, qui elle l'a quitté pour se mettre en couple avec une autre fille... Et ça n'en finit pas. Résultat, c'est moi qui doit faire la nounou pour tout le monde, parce que je n'ai pas de problèmes de coeur, parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie. Ils m'ont même pas demandé mon avis...'

Il poussa un plus gros soupir rempli de désespoir. Le seul à être discret, c'était Kai. Le batteur, si calme, si beau au naturel. Aoi le préférait comme ça aux fois où ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment, teints en rouges, et son visage blanchi et lissé pour ne pas qu'on voit ses traits pourtant si agréables. Kai n'était pas fait pour être une star. Il était fait pour vivre une vie normale, où il pouvait montrer son vrai visage, et ses grands sourire si réconfortants. Le guitariste allait toujours le voir quand ça allait mal, le leader savait toujours comment lui rendre le sourire.

_**Reita**_

Le bassiste blond était allé s'assoir dans sa loge personnelle. Il prit une grande inspiration et fuma une cigarette.

'Depuis ce jour,' pensa-t-il, 'Uruha sombre dans l'alcool, et moi je fume de plus en plus. Je vais finir par devenir aussi maigre qu'Aoi...'

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire.

"Naaaan," fit-il à haute voix. "C'est pas possible, ça, Aoi est plus mince qu'un fil de couture."

Il eut un sourire. Au moins, le guitariste lui avait redonné le sourire, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il allait pouvoir affrotner la douleur de voir Uruha ivre-mort, ne se souciant toujours que de cette saleté de Linda et qui ne faisait pas attention à lui...

Il jeta sa cigarette terminée dans le cendrier déjà rempli, reprit une inspiration et se leva. Rejoignant les autres, il jeta un oeil à Uruha. Celui-ci avait un filet de vodka qui s'échappait de sa bouche, et murmurait le prénom de sa bien-aimée dans un mélange de peur et de tristesse.

Le bassiste s'installa sur le sofa, y allongeant le guitariste leader tout en posant la tête blonde sur ses genoux encore tremblants de rage. Il dégagea fébrilement les mèches du jeune homme, carressant sa joue.

"Tu pues l'alcool, mon vieux..."

Il vit, étonné, la bouche du guitariste s'ouvrir.

"Z'm'en fous..." grommela Uruha.

Reita ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_**Ruki**_

Un grand bruit provenait des coulisses. Ruki alla voir ce qu'il se passait, et découvrit Reita qui riait, la tête d'Uruha posée sur ses genoux.

'Comment peut-il rire alors que notre guitariste blond passe son temps à boire pour oublier sa Linda ?'

Il fit une tête d'enterrement et alla rejoindre Kai, qui lui préférait se saouler au jus de pomme.

"Au moins un qui ne fait pas une tête d'enterrement !" lança-t-il.

En effet, le batteur, démaquillé, arborait un grand sourire enjoué.

"J'ai envie d'embêter Uruha !" dit-il à Ruki, toujours souriant.

"Une envie suicidaire ?" répliqua le chanteur en riant de sa belle voix.

"Faut croire... Ça lui rendra pas le sourire mais ce sera une vengeance pour ses soirées passées à boire."

Le plus petit membre du groupe s'interrogea sur les intentions du leader, qui avait lâché son verre de jus de pommes pour se diriger avec un grand sourire jovial qui avait des air de sadisme vers sa batterie.

Et il entendit un véritable boucan. Uruha allait morfler, le son de la batterie devait faire l'effet d'une immense salle de concert en plein spectacle. Et Ruki éclata de rire.

_**Kai**_

Il faisait un véritable boucan, et en plus il en était fier. Reita avait sursauté et lui jetait un regard assassin, tandis que le guitariste étalé sur le sofa, désormais réveillé, faisait une mine qui signifiait visiblement qu'il voulait que Kai cesse son vacarme. Le batteur quitta aussitôt son instrument pour se diriger vers son camarade.

"Ça, ça t'apprendra !" dit-il, son grand sourrire enfantin toujours aux lèvres. "Tu voulais te saouler ? C'est chose faite !"

Il se prit d'un grand rire, accompagné du bassiste. La réaction certes un peu excessive du leader allait probablement secouer les puces de l'amoureux transit, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Kai, satisfait de la réaction de ses camarades, jeta un oeil vers Aoi qui dissimulait difficilement un rire. Il était tellement beau Aoi, tellement féminin et tellement timide en dehors de la scène... A tel point que le batteur sauta sur le dos de son ami.

"Aoiiiiiii te caches pas on sait que t'es mort de rire !!!" dit-il en riant à nouveau.


	2. Irrécupérable

**Note de l'auteur : **"Linda Linda..." Ils sont meugnons.

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 2 : Irrécupérable.**_

_**Aoi**_

On dirait un enfant, à rire comme ça. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, il devine tout. A croire qu'il connaît chaque parcelle de moi. Chaque tout petit morceau... Kai est vraiment le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu. Toujours à sourire, toujours à vouloir rendre tout le monde heureux. Il n'est pas notre leader pour rien. En musique comme à la vie c'est lui qui nous redonne le bon rythme. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Lui, il pourra rendre le sourire à Uruha. Et si Uruha retrouve le sourire, Reita le retrouvera aussi. Et moi, ça me suffira. Si seulement Uruha pouvait oublier cette foutue Linda... Le groupe irait tellement mieux. Moi je ne demande que ça. Les voir aller mieux. Jouer de nouveau dos à dos avec Uruha, face à face avec Reita, plonger mes yeux dans les siens, titiller Ruki, jeter quelques regards complices à Kai. Les concerts sont devenus mornes depuis que le guitariste leader boit.

Et puis, sa Linda, elle ne vient même plus à nos concerts, ses concerts elle les fait dans son lit, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Kai, j'suis crevééééé... Le concert de ce soir a été terrible, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour demain..."

Et voilà comment t'arracher un nouveau sourire, à toi, le meilleur des leaders.

_**Kai**_

"Bonne nuit Aoi !" dit-il avec le plus grand des sourires.

Il vit la silhouette fine du guitariste se diriger vers l'extérieur, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Ses os si fins, sa silhouette à la fois si masculine et si féminine, et ses cheveux plus noirs que les ténèbres le rendait irrésistible, tous les membres du groupe le pensaient, Kai le premier. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, une fois où le second guitariste s'était absenté pour accorder sa nouvelle guitare.

Mais les autres membres du groupe ne voyaient pas Aoi de la même façon que Kai le voyait. Lui, en plus de ce physique parfait, il voyait un ami de toujours, celui qui l'avait le mieux accueilli alors que lui venait d'entrer dans le groupe, remplaçant l'ancien batteur, du nom de Yune.

Kai s'était senti perdu au début, mais Aoi l'avait tout de suite aidé à s'intégrer, à adapter son rythme à celui des autres, et enfin à les guider. Il était devenu le membre le plus jovial et le plus fiable du groupe. Grâce à Aoi et à ses yeux noirs.

Le batteur se dirigea vers le Reita et Uruha, histoire de s'excuser.

"Désolé, Reita, j'aurais du te prévenir."

Il tourna sa tête vers le guitariste blond.

"Toi en revanche, la tête que t'as fait était tellement marrante que j'ai pas envie de m'excuser !"

_**Uruha**_

Kai avait dit ça sur un ton tellement adorable qu'une phrase aussi terrible semblait presque banale, et le guitariste blond l'excusa mentalement malgré tout. Après tout, il avait simplement voulu lui rendre le sourire, lui faire oublier Linda...

Linda... Son visage si pâle, ses mains si douces et ses manières si aimantes... Maintenant, c'était une femme qui profitait de tous ces gestes, des sourires de Linda, de ses attentions. Lui n'était plus que le vague souvenir de quatre ans de bonheur. Des débuts du groupes, jusqu'à un mois auparavant. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, maintenant il se retenait à sa vodka pour ne pas tomber plus profond dans le puits de sa déprime.

Il leva la bouteille qui lui restait à la main.

"Toi, au moins, t'es ma femme pour toujours..." murmura-t-il, complètement saoul.

Il vit Reita lui arracher la bouteille de Smirnoff sans comprendre et tenta de la rattraper.

_**Reita**_

"Pas question," expliqua le bassiste. "T'as déjà trop flirté avec elle. Change un peu de temps à autre."

Le guitariste lui jeta un oeil vitreux pour répondre qu'il avait déjà changé.

"Tu es irrécupérable, Uruha," soupira Reita.

Il savait que ça n'était pas vrai. Il savait qu'on pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il savait que la bonne humeur de Kai, la voix de Ruki et les déhanchés d'Aoi pouvaient y faire quelque chose.

Mais lui, que pouvait-il faire ?

Sûrement pas lui dire.

Surtout pas maintenant.

Le bassiste eut un sourire à la fois joyeux en voyant Uruha sourire tel un ange et à la fois triste en voyant la bouteille confisquée quelques centimètres plus haut.

'Uruha... Quand est-ce que tu comprendras à quel point tu te fais mal... A quel point tu ME fais mal ?' pensa Reita, caressant maladroitement le front du guitariste qui s'était à nouveau endormi.

Il vit une silhouette s'approcher, l'air appaisant.

_**Ruki**_

Ruki était venu voir comment allait ce petit angelot qui avait perdu sa lumière. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'air béat et heureux d'Uruha, mais sentit un pincement au coeur en voyant le regard triste de Kai. Son sourire semblait s'être éteint depuis le départ d'Aoi, et Ruki n'aimait pas celà. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était voir Kai souriant, l'air insouciant mais pourtant inquiêt pour chacun d'entre eux.

Ce qu'il aimait, c'était les yeux pétillants de joie de Kai dès qu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Même si pour celà il devait voir le batteur entre les bras du guitariste brun.

De toute façon, pour le moment, ils étaient là tous les trois, lui, Kai, et Reita, penchés sur Uruha, tous les trois inquiêts pour la santé aussi bien physique que morale de leur ami.

"Linda..." murmura le guitariste une enième fois.

"Oublie Linda, Uruha. Oublie Linda et souris," répondit le bassiste d'une voix audible uniquement pour Ruki.

Le chanteur eut un sourire chaleureux envers le blond au bandeau. Maintenant, il y avait moyen de sauver Uruha.


	3. Guitariste de Malheur !

**Note de l'auteur :** On passe du mélo-drama-romantique au délire le plus complet pour finir sur le total idyllique à la japonaise comme quoi l'amitié c'est bÔ et l'amour c'est bien...

* * *

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 3 : Guitariste de Malheur**_

_**Reita**_

Regardes-moi un peu, arrêtes de penser à elle, regardes-moi !

C'est égoïste, mais je veux que tu me regarde autrement que comme un meilleur ami ou un bassiste. Je veux plus. Plus !

C'est à cause d'elle que tu vas mal. Alors oublie-la, tu ne fais que souffrir encore plus. Si seulement tu voulais bien... Si seulement, notre petit angelot, tu décidais de reprendre goût à la vie, goûts aux concerts, à la guitare... A ces dos à dos avec Aoi, nos face à face, pendant Silly God Disco...

Ceux que j'aime tant, devant la batterie de Kai... Ton regard apaisant qui me fait toujours sourire...

Uruha, petit guitariste de malheur dont le plus grand plaisir est de s'éclater en faisant plaisir aux fans. Je ne veux pas perdre ton sourire. Alors viens là, que je te prenne dans mes bras. Tu ne pourras pas dormir correctement ici. Je vais au moins te déposer dans ton lit, en espérant qu'elle n'hante pas encore plus tes rêves.

_**Ruki**_

Il vit Reita se diriger vers la loge d'Uruha, le guitariste dans les bras. Ruki savait très bien que Reita cherchait à tout prix à l'aider, il ne demandait que ça. Ce que Reita ne voyait pas, c'était Aoi. Aoi qui passait son temps à jouer avec son piercing, dès que Reita était dans les parages. Aoi qui ne quittait jamais des yeux le bassiste. Le guitariste brun, lui, ne voyait pas que Kai faisait tout pour être auprès de lui au maximum. Et Kai ne voyait pas à quel point lui, Ruki, voulait être encore plus proche de lui. Quant au guitariste blond... Même pas la peine d'imaginer. Il ne voyait que sa Linda, ne pensait que grâce à elle, ne vivait que par elle. Evidemment. Deux mois, ça n'était pas assez pour oublier un bonheur de quatre ans. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour que le groupe d'arrête, pour qu'Uruha cesse de jouer. Il les avait, et ça il le savait.

De toute façon, Ruki aurait tout fait pour le rassurer. Il avait toujours su faire sourire Uruha, ça n'était pas maintenant que ça cesserait.

Le chanteur se leva.

"Kai, j'vais y aller, ma voix est en miettes, si on veut pouvoir faire le concert de demain j'ai besoin de repos," expliqua-t-il.

"Okay, pas de problèmes !" répondit le leader avec un grand sourire. "J'ramènerais Reita et Uruha dès que je serais un peu moins crevé," ajouta le batteur en se servant un café.

Ruki eut un sourire et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

_**Kai**_

Ruki était parti à son tour... Il restait seul, avec son jus de pomme, la machine à café, Reita à moitié sonné et Uruha complètement endormi.

"Va falloir l'emmener comme ça," prévint l'accro du jus de pomme.

"Ouais, je suppose," répondit Reita d'un air rêveur.

"Franchemeeent, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ?" demanda Kai, déçu.

Le bassiste ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus. Kai supposait que ça signifiait 'j'ai pas le courage'. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et s'avala son café d'une traite.

"Allez, on ramène l'alcoolo chez lui !" lança-t-il, son habituel grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il alla, avec le blond au bandeau, chercher le guitariste et le jeter dans la petite voiture. Le premier à rentrer fut le guitariste. Les deux autres l'avaient mis dans son lit, avant que Kai ne ramène Reita.

_**Uruha**_

Il se réveilla. Petit à petit, muscle par muscle. Lorsque son cerveau se mit enfin en marche, il réalisa qu'il était endormi sur un lit. En poussant un peu l'analyse, il conclut qu'il s'agissait de SON lit. Il bougea un doigt, la main, et enfin, tout le bras.

'Toi aussi tu m'as abandonné ?' pensa-t-il au sujet de sa vodka.

Il jeta un oeil sur le mur, ses photos souvenirs avec Linda. Il avait dit qu'il ne s'en débarraserait jamais, pour ne pas fuir. Parce que tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble devaient restés gravés dans leur mémoire, pour avoir de bons souvenirs plus tard.

Le guitariste versa une larme. Cette simple goutte d'eau insinua à son cerveau une pensée intelligente.

"Plus jamais... Désormais tu n'es plus qu'une amie, pas plus, pas moins..." murmura-t-il. "Je devrais me réjouir de t'avoir aimé plutôt que me morfondre de t'avoir perdue."

Il eut un sourire.

'Ouais,' pensa le guitariste, 'Et puis ce serait pas sympa de pas lui parler à nouveau...'

Son sourire s'agrandit.

'Et puis j'ai GazettE pour me remonter le moral. Même si, ou plutôt parce qu'elle était là depuis le début, les autres seront là pour me remonter le moral.'

Il se leva, s'habilla correctement et composa le numéro de Reita.

_**Aoi**_

Il fut réveillé par un soleil brûlant qui perçait ses rideaux de mousseline. Il était près de dix heures.

'Je suis en retard...' pensa le guitariste brun.

Il jeta un oeil au mirroir qui dévoilait son corps fin... Très fin.

Trop fin.

Après avoir opté pour un régime 'ressemblons à un être humain', il s'habilla tout de noir, comme à son habitude, prit sa guitare et alla rejoindre les autres au studio. lls n'avaient que deux heures pour se préparer avant leur départ vers Okinawa, ces îles tropicales dont Aoi rêvait. Là-bas, qui sait, peut-être serait-il capable de parler avec Reita. Il savait que le bassiste le rejetterait, après tout, tous savaient que le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour Uruha.

Mais Aoi ne pourrait pas supporter de rester sans rien dire.

Il ne voulait plus que la situation dure.


	4. Amour

**Note de l'auteur : **J'y arrive pas. Je suis IN-CA-PABLE de faire Kai sérieux ou grave. Enfin si, il EST grave dans le sens où il ne dit et ne fait que des conneries XDD

Enfin bref, ceci est la confirmation que même la fic la plus triste du monde je serais incapable de l'écrire sans humour. Même noir.

Et puis...

J'aime bien la fin de ce chapitre 8D

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 4 : Amour**_

_**Ruki**_

Tout le monde est enfin là.

"T'es encore le dernier arrivé, Aoi... T'as fait quoi hier soir ?"

Un grand sourire, un visage angélique, voilà pourquoi Kai l'aime tant.

"Occupé à quelques... affaires personnelles."

Ben sûr, il n'a rien fait hier soir. Aoi est toujours seul, contrairement à ce qu'il fait croire. Comme moi. Tu devrais aller le voir, toi qui l'aimes, il ne sera plus seul, et je me sentirais plus heureux si toi tu l'étais...

"Ruki, ça va, t'as l'air inquiêt ?"

Je sursaute. TA voix.

"Tout va bien, Kai !"

Je souris comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant je suis triste, parce que je ne te vois pas sourire. En te voyant comme ça, avec tes bras qui ressemblent à du chiffon, on aurait du mal à croire que tu es notre batteur, et qui plus est notre leader.

"Je te crois pas !"

Tu me lances un grand sourire et tu te jettes sur moi pour me chatouiller. Ma petite taille me fait m'éffondrer sur le sol, où il continue ses chatouilles... Et l'un comme l'autre nous rions. Je suis si bien, là, comme ça, Kai...

_**Reita**_

Mais il ne faisait pas attention à Ruki et Kai pour le moment. Il se préoccupait d'Uruha, qui souriait, l'air vraiment heureux, en voyant les deux autres. Il voyait son sourire - non, son rire, si innocent et tellement à lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, très vite suivit par Aoi. Les rires de chacun redoublèrent. Elle semblait si innocente, cette scène, si belle et surtout... Tellement surréaliste à ses yeux.

Il avait tellement envie, tellement envie de prendre le guitariste blond dans ses bras, de le serrer tendrement, affectueusement...

"Les gars, il est temps que vous partiez !"

...Si seulement ce fichu manager n'était pas arrivé pile à ce moment-là.

'Si vous saviez à quel point vous gachez mon bonheur...' pensa-t-il.

"On arrive !" lança Uruha, toujours souriant.

Ce simple sourire créait en lui une véritable fête tout en le torturant. Parce qu'il avait encore plus envie de le serrer dans ses bras, et encore moins l'occasion de le faire. Le bassiste se tourna vers Aoi, qui souriait comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

'Le sourire d'Aoi est vraiment beau aussi...' pensa Reita.

_**Aoi**_

Le guitariste brun regarda Reita. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire... Triste. Son visage l'inquiêta et le sourire d'Aoi s'éteignit d'un coup, comme ça. S'il n'avait pas du suivre le manager avec les autres, il serait resté là, pour le bassiste, pour son sourire. Il s'engrouffra dans la voiture, entre Uruha et Reita. Son visage s'était encore assombrit. Il était entre celui qui l'attirait et celui que l'autre aimait. Uruha affichait toujours un grand sourire.

'Si seulement tu savais, Uruha...' pensa Aoi. 'Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu lui fais du bien, et à quel point moi ça me fait mal...'

Il se tourna vers le bassiste et se mordit la lèvre.

'Reita...'

Sans se rappeler l'évènement qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il eut une idée qui le fit sourire. Il voulait voir Reita s'amuser... Et se mit à le chatouiller. D'abord discrètement, puis de plus en plus fort pour enfin entraîner Uruha dans son jeu. Et ils riait à nouveau, tous les trois.

Aoi ne demandait rien de plus. Rien de plus que le sourire de Reita...

_**Kai**_

Il entendait un véritable boucan à l'arrière de sa voiture, et, sentant le poids contre la vitre, n'évitait au véhicule de faire des tonneaux que par justesse. Il jeta un oeil à l'arrière, et vit Aoi entre les deux blonds, riant comme un enfant, chatouillé de toute part par l'autre guitariste. Voir Aoi ainsi lui réchauffa le coeur, regarder la route lui empêcha de tous les tuer en rentrant dans un camion qui roulait en face. Une manoeuvre habile lui vallu l'admiration de ses amis, et un magnifique sourire parfaitement stressé de Ruki.

"Calmes-toi," dit-il au chanteur avec un sourire enchanté. "On l'a évité..."

Ruki se tourna vers le batteur, toujours aussi crispé, et ne put retenir quelques larmes de peur.

"Mais on a failli crever !"

Kai souriait toujours, en conduisant cette fois prudemment.

"On n'est pas morts, c'est ce qui compte."

Le sourire crispé de Ruki disparut pour se faire remplacer par une déprime.

"Il est fou... Il est fou !"

Kai se mit à rire doucement et... Surtout à conduire prudemment.

'Note à moi-même :' se dit-il, 'ne... plus... jamais... risquer... nos... vies... en... voiture.'

_**Uruha**_

Il était heureux. Véritablement heureux. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi léger, aussi désireux de vivre depuis le départ de Linda. Et là, le voilà qui riait et qui s'amusait à chatouiller ses amis comme s'ils étaient une bande d'enfant de quatre ou cinq ans... Quel bonheur pour lui.

Leur jeu arrêté par le risque d'accident qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il plaça ses bras autour du siège devant lui, et par conséquent autour du cou de Ruki.

"Eh ben, t'as pas l'air bien, toi... Choqué ?"

Il fut troublé par les quelques larmes qu'il sentit sur ses doigts.

'Ah non... Traumatisé on dirait...' constata intérieurement le guitariste.

Il resserra ses bras autour du torse du chanteur avec un sourire apaisant, même s'il savait que Ruki ne le verrait pas.

"Allez, t'en fais pas, c'était rien ! Kai a raison, on est toujours vivants, hein !"

Ruki lui sembla rassuré, mais Uruha avait toujours un doute. Evidemment, il savait que le petit chanteur ne se mettrait pas à sourire comme ça, du premier coup, mais il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose...

'Il ne veut peut-être pas que ce soit moi qui le rassure...'

Le guitariste blond regarda le chauffeur.

'Ah oui, évidemment... Il veut Kai...'


	5. Je n'aime pas le bâteau

**Note de l'auteur :** Okay. Un chapitre sur un bâteau, youpi. Bon, faut savoir que je manque de sommeil, hein XDD

Toujours pas relu.

Euuh... Le POV d'Uruha est un peu court, je sais, mais entre deux cours j'ai perdu le fil . 

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 5 : Je n'aime pas le bâteau**_

_**Kai**_

Nous y voilà. Le port. Une heure de bâteau pour arriver à Okinawa... J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester seul avec toi, sur ce bâteau. Je veux voir tes cheveux noirs fraichement couppés flotter au vent, entendre ta voix portée par les remous.

Nous arrivons à peine à bord, mais le vent souffle déjà.

Je vois ton regard noir et joyeux se détourner du bassiste et se porter sur moi.

"Bon, je propose d'aller à l'intérieur, ça caille, ici.." dis-tu.

J'ai beau ne pas être du même avis, je serais incapable de te contredire, guitariste démoniauqe, toi qui tortures mon coeur. Oh, tu aimes Reita, je le sais bien. Tout le monde le sait, sauf lui et Uruha.

Moi, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Si tu es heureux avec Reita, alors celà me suffira.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ton air affaibli par le froid.

_**Uruha**_

Le sourire attendri de Kai et la main qu'il avait posé dans le dos du guitariste brun attira son attention. Il jeta un oeil à Reita, puis à Aoi. Reita le regardait, lui, alcoolique, guitariste de seconde zone, dépressif notoire depuis deux mois. Il lança au bassiste un regard triste.

'Si Aoi pouvait te le dire...' se dit-il.

Se yeux se tournèrent incontrôlablement vers le chanteur, qui avait lui aussi le regard triste.

'Ruki... Si seulement toi aussi, tu pouvais sourire... Si seulement ton regard se tournait vers ici...' pensa Uruha.

_**Ruki**_

Son coeur lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un dragon enragé s'amusait à déchiquetter son corps morceau par morceau. Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre, et, voyant une crispation sur le visage de Kai, alla le voir.

"Toujours stressé par le bâteau ?" demanda-t-il.

Le batteur hocha la tête tandis que Ruki chantait Cassis pour le calmer, interrompu par Aoi.

"Je vais me mettre à pleurer, si tu continues à chanter avec une aussi belle voix !" lança le guitariste.

Le petit chanteur cessa sa mélodie pour se mettre à rire.

"Désolé, Aoi, je voulais juste que monsieur le leader aille mieux."

Leur manager, qui les avait suivi avec sa propre voiture et avait pris le même bâteau, s'approcha d'eux, et plaça un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de Kai, arrachant un regard froid et noir à Ruki.

'Ne le touches pas,' pensai le chanteur, 'Ne le touches pas comme ça, il est à moi, c'est moi qui dois le rassurer... Ne soit pas si proche de lui, va-t-en !'

Le dragon s'acharnait dans son coeur.

_**Reita**_

Ruki lui semblait mal à l'aise. Il observait ce regard blessé et jaloux qu'il avait lui-même lancé en voyant des gens s'approcher du guitariste, et comprenait la douleur de Ruki. Il s'approcha du chanteur, tenta de plaisanter mais n'obtint qu'un sourire triste, de ceux qui vous disent "Merci beaucoup pour tes efforts, mais tu ne peux rien faire.". Le bassiste se résigna et s'installa sur l'un des canapés de leur cabine. Il jeta un oeil à Aoi. Le guitarite brun semblait toujours au bord des larmes.

'Il déprime ?' s'inquiéta Reita, rejoignant son ami.

"Hey, Aoi, t'as pas l'air bien.."

Le guitariste ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol, nerveusement, jouant de sa jambe contre le parquet. Le bassiste s'apprêta à lui passer un bras autour de l'épaule, mais Aoi le repoussa.

'Pourquoi ?'

_**Aoi**_

'Non. Non, non, non, ça ne vas pas,' répondait interieurement le guitariste.

Ça n'allait pas, et pourtant Reita était là, près de lui, à vouloir s'occuper de lui. Et bêtement, Aoi l'avait rejeté, jouant encore plus nerveusement de sa jambe gauche sur le sol, le regard fixe, les mains jointes, doigts croisés, près de sa bouche. Il était affreusement nerveux, et ça parce que chaque seconde le rapprochait d'Okinawa. Il cherchait comment parler à Reita, où, et quand.

'C'est stupide,' pensa-t-il, 'je lui dirais quand le moment se présentera...'

Une nausée l'interrompit dans ses pensées et lui arracha un sourire ironique.

'Nausea & Shudder...'

Il se leva précipitemment, se dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches.


	6. Tout ira bien

Note de l'auteur : Waaaah pitain le temps que j'ai mis à l'écriiiiire °° Surtout le POV d'Uruha XDD

MAIS

Il est enfin fini ! xDD Allez, bonne lecture (encore et toujours pas relu u.u)

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 6 : Tout ira bien**_

_**Aoi**_

Ce n'est pas le mal de mer, pourtant. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je me dégoûte ? Oui, sûrement, ça doit etre ça.

"Aoi ?"

Cette voix... TA voix... Non, je ne me dégoûte pas, je suis simplement nerveux.

Et ça me fait sourire.

Je suis enfin rassuré...

"Ça va, j'ai simplement mal digéré le bentô de Kai..."

Je t'entends rire. Je sais très bien que tu les détestes, ces bentôs. Je t'entends rentrer dans les toilettes et sors du cabinet, me dirigeant vers les lavabos pour me rincer la bouche.

"Soit j'avais raison, et ils sont vraiment dégueux, soit il a voulu t'empoisonner," ajoutes-tu en continuant de rire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec toi. Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours, toujours... Te voir rire à mes côtés, comme ça, c'est un instant tellement rare...

_**Reita**_

Au lieu de cesser, quand les autres membres du groupes entrèrent dans les toilettes, leurs rires redoublèrent : en effet, c'était Kai qui arrivait le premier, en bon leader, et surtout, en bon préparateur de bentôs dégueus; enfin, Reita était le seul à penser celà et il le savait.

"Aah," soupira le bassiste, "J'avais raison, tes bentôs sont mauvais pour la santé, Kai..."

Le batteur se prit à rire avec ses deux compagnons. Les deux derniers entrèrent, l'un le regard encore vide, l'autre cherchant visiblement à comprendre pourquoi ses amis riaient comme trois idiots au milieu des toilettes d'un bateau qui partait sur un île tropicale. Il releva la tête, tentant de calmer son fou-rire pour tout expliquer, s'installant plus près d'Aoi pour faire de la place aux autres, et ce fus cette fois tout le groupe qui riait...

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aoi, atteint d'une évidente nausée, ne s'arrête pour foncer vers les toilettes.

"Mes bentôs sont si dégueux que ça ?" demanda Kai, avec un air exagérément étonné.

Reita riait intérieurement, pris d'une irrésistible envie de répondre par l'affirmative, mais se résigna et se calma, s'inquiétant pour le guitariste.

"Je me demande plutôt s'il a pas le mal de mer..." dit le bassiste.

"Notre Aoi ? Le mal de mer ? Ce serait étonnant, il a jamais eu le mal des transports," affirma pourtant une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, vers ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux marrons clairs dont il connaissait chaque détail. Et son coeur se serra au son de ces paroles criantes de vérité.

_**Kai**_

Aoi ressortit des toilettes, le visage pâle, fatigué. Ses yeux noirs regardaient le vide, et il s'était presque écroulé en atteignant le lavabo. Kai ne l'avait jamais vu si mal en point...

Il vit le guitariste brun adresser un regard désespéré à Reita et s'inquiêta.

"Rassures-moi, Aoi, tu ne t'es pas bourré..." tenta le leader.

"Merci, j'm'appelle pas Uruha," répondit faiblement Aoi en jetant un regard et un souire amusé à son collègue.

Uruha prit un air faussement choqué, et une voix ridicule.

"Oh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis un saoulard, aussi !"

Celà fit rire tout le monde, sauf le batteur qui voyait le brun passer se tête sous l'eau froide, comme pour se calmer. Il remarqua alors que la main d'Aoi tremblait de façon nerveuse, faisait jouer le débit du robinet. Kai plaça sa main sur celle d'Aoi, et tourna le bouton pour faire cesser l'eau de couler, avant de faire un énorme calin au guitariste brun, comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche que l'on sert dans ses bras après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il sentait la peau tremblante du brun à travers leur vêtements, et chercha à le rassurer.

"Hey, calmes-toi, Aoi, sois pas si nerveux, tu me stresses !" fit-il avec un sourire et de grands yeux.

Il vit le guitariste essayer de sourire, mais restant nerveux.

'Ah oui,' pensa-t-il, 'tu veux Reita...'

Kai lâcha doucement Aoi, en profitant pour carresser discrètement la peau du jeune homme brun, en supposant qu'il s'agissait de la toute première et toute dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire.

_**Ruki**_

Il avait senti le dragon lui déchiquetter le coeur avec encore plus d'acharnement lorsque Kai avait pris Aoi dans ses bras, mais ne put s'empêcher s'avoir un sourire en décryptant un semblant de bonheur sur le visage du batteur, et s'approcha à son tour du guitariste mal en point, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais pas ce que t'as, Aoi, mais t'as intérêt à te rétablir vite... C'est un ordre de ton chanteur préféré !" fit Ruki en riant.

'Oui, c'est un ordre, parce que je veux voir Kai heureux,' ajoutait-il mentalement.

Aoi se mit à rire doucement, tournant son regard vers le bassiste. Il semblait attendre quelque geste affectueux de Reita, qui se contenta de poser une main sur la tête de monsieur-mal-en-point. Les liens qu'ils avaient dévellopés, ces liens presque trop forts pour être normaux, les forçaient à chercher un moyen de rassurer, d'aider leur ami. Pourtant, lui, il n'était aidé de personne, il ne montrait pas la douleur provoqué par ce dragon de jalousie au fond de son coeur.

"Vous croyez qu'on arrivera à faire un beau concert ?" demanda-t-il, un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

"Pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas ?" demanda Uruha.

'Oh non, Uruha, ne me regardes pas avec de tel yeux empreints de désir... Ne m'adresse pas ce visage, gardes-le pour celle que tu épouseras... Moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est l'attention de Kai...' se dit le chanteur.

"Visiblement, ça va pas bien pour la plupart d'entre nous... Enfin, Uruha, par chance, tu t'en es remis, mais Aoi va mal, et moi je me sens fatigué..."

Il vit Uruha lui adresser un regard attendri au possible, et s'empressa d'imiter le leader pour rassurer le guitariste blond.

_**Uruha**_

Son coeur fit un bond en sentant le corps du chanteur contre le sien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas. C'était exactement comme le jour où il avait rencontré Linda, la première fois où il l'avait serrée dans ses bras... Où il l'avait embrassée. Ces souvenirs lui firent verser une larme discrète, et il repoussa Ruki.

'Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer en pensant à elle... Ça aurait du me rendre heureux... Alors pourquoi ?' se demanda-t-il.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son ami, il baissa les yeux en un regard triste, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme faisaient autrefois les doigts fins de Linda, puis tenta un regard timide vers le chanteur.

Celui-ci affichait un air clairement déçu. Uruha savait très bien que Ruki avait juste voulu l'aider, mais il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il ne l'avait été de Linda. Et pourtant, son coeur n'était pas du même avis. Il râgeait pour retrouver la chair à peine sentie à travers leurs vêtements, pour battre en rythme avec celui du chanteur. Le guitariste posa une main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer, puis réalisa que les autres le regardaient bizarrement.

"Ça va, Uruha ?" demanda Aoi, toujours pâle.

"Je te retourne la question..." murmura Uruha, essouflé par la chamade de son coeur.

Il regarda le vide.

"On devrait sortir, non ?" murmura-t-il. "Les gens vont se demander ce qu'on fiche ici."

Les quatre autresacquièscèrent et sortirent un à un des toilettes pour rejoindre leur cabine, à l'exception de Ruki qui resta un petit peu et posa sa main sur l'épaule du guitariste.

"Ça va aller, Uruha, t'es sûr ?" demanda-t-il d'un voix triste.

Le plus grand des deux se dégagea et évita le regard du chanteur.

"C'est à cause de Linda, hein ?"


	7. Je vais bien

**Note de l'auteur **: Mouiiiin j'ai trop de mal à écrire, en ce moment ! xD Excusez si la fin du chapitre et le début du suivant son pourraves. Pas trop d'inspi en ce moment.

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 7 : Je vais bien.**_

_**Uruha**_

Ouais, c'est à cause d'elle.  
Elle est l'origine de bonheur passé, de ma tristesse, de mon alcoolisme...  
Et du fait que je t'ai repoussé, Ruki.

"Je la connaissais par coeur... Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots. Chaque millimètre d'elle, je le connaissais..."

Les mots me viennent comme une cascade puissante, ils tombent un à un, d'abord doucement, pour se faire de plus en plus violents, et créer une rivière de mes larmes.  
Et toi, Ruki, tu baisses simplement les yeux, pour tenter de calmer les larmes, ce deux torrents qui coulent de mes joues, et les essuyer.  
Toi, Ruki, avec ces yeux d'un bleu de glace dû à tes lentilles, tu me jettes le plus beau et le plus triste des regards qui existe.

"Tu es impressionant, Ruki."

Je sais, ça t'étonne, et tu te retournes vers moi.

"T'es bizarre, Uruha."

Un sourire. J'ai besoin, tellement besoin de compagnie. Pour une fois. Une seule fois.

"On va rejoindre les autres ?"

Tu as l'air si triste.

"Ouais."

_**Aoi**_

Il les vit approcher.

"Ah, vous en avez mis, du temps !" lança-t-il.

Son visage était encore pâle, mais il se sentait mieux. Reita allait enfin sourire, du moins il l'espérait.  
Mais le bassiste se contenta de froncer les sourcils en direction du chanteur. Aoi attrappa la main de Reita, qui le regarda, intrigué.

"Tu es blessé," expliqua le guitariste avec un sourire.  
"...Ah," répondit Reita.

'Quelle éloquence...' répondit intérieurement le brun.

Il prit doucement la main du bassiste, sortit la trousse de premiers soins et pansa la blessure du blond. Aoi voyait Reita se laisser faire en regardant Uruha, puis Ruki. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement.

'Tes bras ne seront jamais miens...' se disait le guitariste. 'Jamais... Ils seront à Uruha. Moi je n'y aurais jamais rien...'

Il caressa avec douceur la main du bassiste en terminant de le soigner. Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur tandis qu'Aoi rangeait la trousse, cachant ses yeux emplis d'une inconsolable tristesse.  
Et une nouvelle nausée lui vint.  
Le guitariste brun se leva précipitemment, dirigeant ses yeux noirs dans toutes les directions, et rejoingit à nouveau les toilettes.

_**Reita**_

Une fois de plus, Aoi était parti en silence, et en courant. Il avait beau dire le contraire, il était malade, Reita l'avait compris. Il lança un regard triste vers la porte, puis concentra à nouveau son attention sur Uruha, qui s'était assis non-loin de là, pas très loin de Ruki. Le bassiste sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Il aurait voulu frapper Ruki pour qu'il s'éloigne du guitariste blond, mais il en était parfaitement incapable; Reita n'était pas du genre à frapper ses amis.

'Amis ?'

Son regard se tourna vers Uruha. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Tellement longtemps... Il ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps. Seize ? Dix-sept ans ? Dans ce cas... N'était-il pas simplement en train de confondre amitié avec amour ?  
Cette pensée le fit sourire.

'Ouais... Au fond c'est peut-être que de l'amitié...'

Dans ce cas, pourquoi passait-il son temps à l'admirer ? Parce qu'il connaissait tout de lui. De sa relation avec Linda, de sa première guitare, de sa première Smirnoff, et au passage, de sa première cuite. Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble que Reita en avait fini par confondre amitié et amour. Faire un point sur tout ça lui avait changé les idées, et il était désormais en train de sourire en voyant Ruki si proche de son vieil ami.

"T'as l'air... Shooté," affirma Kai sur un ton définitif.

Reita éclata de rire.

"Ouaiiis sûrement... Ou alors c'est parce que t'es jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre que toi sache faire de grands sourires ?"

Le batteur imita son ami.

_**Kai**_

Il n'avait jamais autant ri avec Reita jusqu'à ce jour. Et pourtant, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait cherché à le faire sourire rien qu'une fois alors que le bassiste observait Uruha de loin.

"Alors, t'es décidé ?" demanda le leader au bassiste.  
"Ouais," répondit Reita en souriant. "J'ai décidé qu'il en saurait rien. Il va me traiter de tous les noms s'il sait que j'ai confondu mes sentiments..." expliqua-t-il. "J'dois être en manque."

Kai donna un tape dans le dos de son ami avant d'aller jeter un oeil à la fenêtre. En voyant le paysage, son visage s'illumina.

"Hey les gars !" appela-t-il, "On est presque arrivés !"

Les quatre autres le rejoignirent près du hublot. C'était, pour tous ou presque, la première fois qu'ils allaient à Okinawa. Leur manager, lui, y avait passé quelque temps, et leur servirait de guide sur l'île. Cela rassurait Kai. La chose qu'il risquait de perdre le plus souvent, là-bas, c'était son chemin ! Le batteur chercha à se remémorer le chant de là-bas qu'il avait appris.

"Deigo no hana ga saki..." commença-t-il.

'Je me rappelle plus la suite...' se dit Kai. 'Tu parles d'un leader !'

Il riait intérieurement. Quel genre de leader pouvait bien tout oublier ? Lui. Lui et lui-même. Il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Il n'osait même pas regarder Aoi à cause de ça.

_**Ruki**_

Ruki se rendait bien compte de la détresse que cachait Kai. Leur batteur se cachait mais le chanteur savait parfaitement qu'il voulait dire qu'il s'en voulait. Il s'approcha de Kai et lui tapotta le dos, à défaut de l'épaule.

"Kai," fit-il, "Fait pas cette tête, tu risques de l'oublier dans le bâteau."

Le leader se prit à rire, et décoiffa Ruki.

"Si je la perds, vous m'aiderez à la retrouver, mh ?"

Les autres confirmèrent en souriant. Le chanteur trouvait ça presque étrange, cette manière qu'ils avaient eu, en si peu de temps, d'oublier tous les problèmes. Sauf que...

"On est presque arrivés, non ? Aoi n'est toujours pas revenu..."

Le guitariste dont il était question apparu à la porte de la cabine, comme s'il avait entendu Ruki l'appeler.

"Maintenant, si," murmura le brun d'une voix faible.  
"Ohlà, Aoi," commença Uruha, "t'es sûr que..."

Il se fit interrompre. Le chanteur ne comprenait pas, Aoi n'était pourtant pas du genre violent.

"Oui, ÇA VA," répondit à l'avance le brun, d'un ton énervé. "Je vais TRES bien, j'ai le droit de STRESSER, comme TOUT LE MONDE."

Ruki savait très bien qu'il ne stressait pas réellement. Il était plutôt nerveux, et, logiquement, ça concernait Reita. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause des îles, le guitariste avait été celui qui les avait le plus saoulé avec Okinawa en courant dans les couloirs.


	8. Okinawa

**Note de l'auteur : **Et on y retourne ! Moi j'dis, vive les cours, surtout ceux de philo, y'a rien de mieux pour avancer une fic. Sisi.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah J'imaginais même pas réussir à le recopier en une soiréééééée X.X Wapitin... il est 2h23 (3h53 alors que je le publie sur FFNET) chez moi, j'ai trooop mal au cou xDD Allez, bonne lecture !

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 8 : Okinawa**_

_**Ruki**_

Quelle agressivité... Je n'ai jamais, pourtant, jamais vu Aoi si en colère quand il stressait. D'abitude, il s'éclate, il fait l'idiot. Enfin, je suppose que c'est à cause de Reita.

"J'y arriverais pas, Ruki..." murmure le guitariste à mon oreille.

Et moi de lui répondre de même.

"T'y arriveras, Aoi, faut que tu lui dises, au lieu de te torturer comme ça."

Il hoche la tête, mais je sais très bien que si Kai et moi ne le poussons pas, il ne le fera jamais. Uruha s'en fiche, lui, il n'a toujours vu que sa Linda, et les doux regards de Reita lui échappent, comme ceux d'Aoi échappent à Reita, ceux de Kai à Aoi, et les miens à Kai. Cette chaîne pourrait continuer éternellement.

"Ah, on y est ! J'vais enfin voir ces putains d'îles !"

Enfin ! C'est bien la première fois que je vais sur une île tropicale.

"Calmes-toi, Ruki... On est tous contents d'être arrivés."

C'est possible, Reita, c'est possible...

"C'est trop bien !" t'exclames-tu comme un gamin en te jetant sur moi.

_**Kai**_

Il s'était jeté sur Ruki par réflexe. C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais jusque-là, il n'avais jamais remarqué que le chanteur rougissait quand il se retrouvait sans lui.

"Ça va, toi, Ruki ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh... Ouais..." hésita le plus petit membre du groupe.

Kai s'écarta avec un grand sourire, puis alla rejoindre sa voiture, rejoint par les autres. Il suivait la petite voiture du manager parmis les routes étroites d'Okinawa. Lorsque Kai s'arrêta sur le parking de leur hotel, les quatre autres dormaient déjà pronfondément. Les évènements du boyage en bâteau les avaient épuisés, semblait-il. Le leader leur jeta un oeil. Ruki dormait, à côté de lui, la bouche grande ouverte, à moitié étranglé par Uruha qui avait le front contre le repose-tête du chanteur, ses bras toujours sur le torse de Ruki. Aoi s'était effondré sur Reita, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entourer le guitariste de ses bras.

Kai sourit malgré la jalousie qui le rongeait, et donna un coup de klaxon.

"Allez, fit-il, un grand sourire satisfait affiché sur ses lèvres, "on est arrivés, bande de glandeurs !"

Les autres ouvrirent les yeux et se détachèrent les uns des autres.

_**Aoi**_

'Je serais pourtant bien resté dans les bras de Reita, moi...' se disait un Aoi définitivement trop pâle et encore endormi.

Il se releva et se préoccupa de ses guitares chéries, qu'il mena à la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée dans l'hotel.

Juste à côté de celle du bassiste.

'Une véritable aubaine,' pensait Aoi.

Evidemment, il comptait bien mettre à profit cette proximité. A peine eut-il déposé guitares et valises dans la grande chambre que Kai vint frapper à sa porte. Aoi ouvrit.

"Aoi-chan, faut que je te parle, un peu plus tard," fit le leader, jetant un oeil nerveux à la porte de Reita. "Dès que t'es prêt, tu peux venir me voir dans ma chambre ?"

Le guitariste acquiesca, quelque peu étonné par le comportement du batteur. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Peut-être avait-il perdu un élément important de sa batterie. Peu importait. Le jeune brun partit prendre une douche. Il se regarda dans un mirroir en en sortant. Son visage était presque blanc, ses yeux cernés, fatigués. Ses cheveux noirs, plaqués par l'eau contre son crâne, ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet effet. Aoi s'habilla et rejoignit le leader dans sa chambre.

"Tu voulais me parler ?" demanda le guitariste.

Kai le fit assoir sur le lit et ferma la porte.

"Je t'aime," dit le batteur, d'un ton calme et posé.

_**Reita**_

Reita entendit un cri de surprise dans la chambre d'à côté. Il reconnut la voix d'Aoi. Etrange, le cri provenait pourtant de la chambre de Kai... Il s'allongea sur son lit.

'Après tout, ça me regarde pas,' se dit-il.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Juste à l'instant où ils furent clos, sa porte s'ouvrit sur un guitariste brun aux grands yeux effrayés. Reita se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, les yeux ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Aoi ?" demanda le bassiste.

"Ah..." murmura l'autre. "Je me suis tompé de chambre, je voulais aller dans la mienne, désolé Reita..."

Le blond s'asseya sur son lit.

"C'est pas grave, tu peux rester, si tu veux."

Le bassiste sentit une douleur et regarda sa main. Il y vit la blessure pansée par le guitariste et se remémora sa réaction.

'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi gêné ? Aoi m'a déjà pris la main des centaines de fois, en concert...'

Oui, mais cette fois-là n'avais pas été 'en concert'. Reita finit par se convaincre que c'était la véritable raison, et sursauta lorsqu'Aoi s'assist à ses côtés.

"Merci, Reita," murmura celui-ci dans un soupir.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta le bassiste.

Aoi le regarda avec des yeux à la fois effrayés et inquiêts.

"J'ai fait du mal à Kai," murmura-t-il, "je lui ai fait du mal.."

Reita passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

"Sht, calmes-toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Aoi sembla se figer.

"Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait..."

Son visage se crispa et il versa quelques larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Moi..." continuait sa voix tremblante, "Moi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre..."

Reita tenta de calmer les larmes d'Aoi, et le fit s'allonger sur ses genoux.

_**Uruha**_

Il se serait bien endormi là, sa guitare bleue sur les genoux, sur ce grand lit moelleux, vide de tout autre être humain que lui-même, si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à sa porte. Uruha déposa son instrument sur un socle et alla ouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Uruha ?" lança une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Le guitariste découvrit Ruki déjà coiffé, maquillé et à moitié habillé pour le concert. Le chanteur n'attendit aucune réponse, et s'installa sur une chaise.

"Putain, je croyais que t'étais déjà prêt !" dit-il. "Le concert est dans une heure et toi t'es encore en jean et t-shirt !"

Le guitariste sursauta.

"Plus qu'une heure ? Déjà ?"

Ruki le regarda d'un air énervé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enfantin et adorable.

"BOUGES-TOI !"

Uruha, attendri, eut un sourire et alla se changer tandis que le chanteur sortait de la chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte.

'J'aimerais toujours ta douceur, Ruki...' pensa le guitariste blond en enfilant un pantlon à jartelles, qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir voir en peinture.

Linda les avait toujours aimés, elle en avait toujours profité pour lui caresser les cuisses avant ou aprèsun concert. Il sourit en se rappelant celà. Elle ne le ferait plus, il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il devrait continuer à porter ces vêtements. Mais tant que celà faisait partie de son personnage, il s'y résoudrait. Il vit l'ensemble gris, celui qu'il préférait, sur une chaise. Ses cheveux étaient encore plats, pas coiffés. _Elle_ n'aimait pas cette apparence. Lui, il l'adorait. Uruha entendit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

"Merde, j'ai oublié de te prévenir !" hurla Ruki. "Style Filth in the Beauty, ce soir !"

Le guitariste blond soupira. Il était soulagé, et retira cette tenue d'un violet qui l'écoeurait, à force, la remplaçant par ses vêtements gros, si simples mais si agréables. Il laissa ses cheveux plats, en les coiffant tout de même quelque peu, et maquilla ses yeux de noir.


	9. Le plus beau concert

**Note de l'auteur : **Ah ben y'a pas de note de l'auteur, pour ce chapitre, en fait... Ah si, une review qu'on m'a laissé au chapitre 6 et qui m'a fortement déplue, auquel je vais répondre : ma fic n'est pas un bordel . Il est question de sentiments et d'humour, pas de cl au premier plan . 

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 9 : Le plus beau concert**_

_**Reita**_

Aoi ressemble presque à un enfant, quand il pleure. Ses yeux ne cessent de couler, ça m'inquiête. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, il ne se calme pas...

"SEXUAL DISGRACE !"

c'est Ruki qui gueule dans le couloir. Le message est clair.

"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, ma tenue est assez longue à enfiler."

Je n'avais jamais connu ce magnifique sourire triste, auparavant. Et je crois d'ailleurs que je n'avais même jamais rien vu de si beau.

"Vas-y, faut que je me change aussi."

Quelle lenteur pour te relever... Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, mon pauvre Aoi... Je te souhaite que la personne que tu aimes t'aime en retour... Qu'on te donne au moins ça.

Il est temps, je vais me changer, moi aussi. Je veux tout oublier. A quel point je me suis trompé, à quel point je veux oublier...

Et Aoi. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est encore malade ? Son visage était si pâle, tout à l'heure...

Et pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui ? Je deviens dingue, on dirait. Je sais même plus quoi penser.

Une fois prêt, me voilà dehors. Tiens, Aoi. Tu as l'air tellement pâle... Encore plus que tout à l'heure. Ça devient vraiment inquiétant, cette fois.

"Ah... Reita !"

Ne souris pas. Ne fais pas semblant. Tu vas mal et je le sais.

_**Uruha**_

Il sortit de sa chambre, heureux, presque avec un grand sourire, puis, levant les bras pour s'étirer, il sentit l'odeur de Ruki contre sa peau. Il s'enivra du parfum du chanteur, comme s'il voulait en connaître chaque composant. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier l'odeur imprégnée sur son corps. Il serait resté ainsi des heures, s'il l'avait pu...

Quoiqu'il en fut, l'odeur se fit de plus en plus présente, l'entourant presque...

Et se jeta sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu glandes, Uruha ?" demanda le chanteur.

"Ha... Désolé, je m'égarais," fit le guitariste blond en riant. "Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées..."

Il fut interrompu.

"Ha nan, si tu te rends triste, j't'enerme à double-tour dans ta chambre et tu fais pas le concert !"

Les rires d'Uruha redoublèrent.

"Oui maman !" dit-il en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres, dont les chambres étaient dans une autre partie du couloir. Kai semblait abattu, Reita intrigué, Aoi malade. Lui, il se sentait... Bizarre. Le seul à sembler être dans son état normal était Ruki.

"Si vous faites ces têtes-là, ça va être GRAVE, les mecs," dit le chanteur.

Kai releva lentement la tête dans un sourire triste. Aoi se tourna vers le petit blond, totalement blême.

'Woaw,' pensait le guitariste blond, 'Aoi est vraiment dans un sale état...'

Reita sourit et alla placer une main autour de l'épaule de Ruki. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le guitariste se sentit envahi d'une jalousie incontrôlable.

'Calme. C'est juste Reita. Il veut juste rassurer Ruki. Et Ruki c'est juste Ruki...'

Non, définitivement, c'était impossible. 'Juste Ruki' n'existait pas. C'était Ruki, pas très grand mais magnifique. Ruki à la voix puissante. A la voix sublime. Mais certainement pas 'juste Ruki'.

"On va être en retard, si on continue à glander," lança Uruha pour se changer les idées.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils rejoingirent la salle de concert après avoir chargé leurs instruments.

_**Kai**_

Kai conduisait le plus tristement du monde. Aoi l'avait rejeté, et il s'y était attendu, mais il nepensait pas souffrir autant pour ça. Il conduisit les autres à la salle où le concert était prévu, et, à peine installés, ils commencèrent à répéter. Il déchainait sa tristesse et sa colère sur sa batterie, et, au son de son instrument, les autres donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, semblant parfaitement en forme.

"Woah, Kai, si tu pouvais jouer comme ça pour le spectacle, ce serait GENIAL !" lança le voix enjouée de Ruki.

Le batteur ne sut quoi répondre. Il était gêné, et ne savait comment expliquer que celà était du à la douleur et à la colère.

'Je devrais me remémorer la scène ?' pensa-t-il.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, leur manager arrivait.

"Okay, les gars, sortez de la salle, voilà le public !"

Chacun se sépara de son instrument. Kai glissa ses baguettes dans sa poche, tout de même coincées dans sa ceinture, et descendit. Ils se rendirent en coulisses. Kai se plaça en première position, suivi de Reita, puis Uruha, Aoi et enfin Ruki. En cercle, ils poussèrent leur cri de guerre, guidés par Kai, puis se replacèrent dans l'ordre prévu.

"The end" retentit.

Il s'avança enfin, fixant la batterie située à l'autre bout de la salle, repensant à la frustration des heures précédentes. Il avait envie de courir jusqu'à son instrument, courir pour se défouler et le frapper du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

'Non, pas maintenant,' se disait-il. 'Tu te défouleras sur la batterie, en arrivant... Mais pour le moment, restes calme et marche...'

Il avançait vers son instrument, sans voir les fans, la démarche assurée, et rejoignit sa batterie. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'en voyant les autres membres du groupe récupérer leur matériel. Une fois que les guitaristes et le bassiste eurent commencé de jouer, un quelconque ordinateur lança une voix de femme. L'intro de la chanson terminée, ses mains empoignèrent les baguettes, et Kai joua comme il ne l'avais jamais fait.

_**Ruki**_

Il observait le batteur, l'entrée lui ayant déjà permis de savourer du regard le dos du leader.

Et il se mit à chanter, face au public. D'une voix douce d'abord, puis, avec le rythme de la chanson, de plus en plus rapide et puissant. Le public n'attendait plus que ce moment. Encore trois secondes... Deux... Une...

"SEXUAL DISGRACE !" hurla-t-il en même temps que les autres.

Tant d'énergie. Il savait très bien que Kai avait avoué ses sentiments à Aoi. Et c'était ça qui l'énervait. Pourtant, Ruki savait très bien que le guitariste avait refusé : le leader n'aurait jamais été aussi violent et énergique, dans le cas contraire. Ruki profita d'un moment où il ne chantait pas pour jeter un regard inquiêt à Kai. Le batteur répondit par un sourire rassurant. Le chanteur sourit et repris au refrain.

"Release me, before breaking !"

Sa voix était puissante, et pourtant loin de se briser. Ruki n'avait jamais été aussi en forme auparavant. Il ne savait si celà venait du sourire ou du jeu de Kai, de l'odeur enivrante d'Uruha, du regard blessé d'Aoi ou du sourire de Reita.

Le concert fut le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais donné. C'était un véritable plaisir, presque une jouissance, de donner ce spectacle. Okinawa se souviendrait toujours de son premier concert de GazettE.

"Aaaaah j'en peux pluuuuus !" lança le chanteur en se jetant sur un canapé une fois le concert terminé. "J'ai plus de voix..."

Les autres se mirent à rire.

"Tu m'étonnes que t'aies plus de voix, t'as gueulé plus fort que jamais," disait Uruha.

_**Aoi**_

Aoi s'approcha de Ruki pour lui faire un gros calin rassurant.

"C'est parce que t'as plus de voix qu'on t'aime plus", dit-il, d'un air détendu.

Pourtant, il était tendu, jusqu'au plus petit muscle. Reita était là, à quelques centimètre de lui, assis sur une chaise à boire une bière.

'Au secours, Ruki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'

Le chanteur s'endormit sur sa chaise. Aoi ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même; Kai n'accepterait jamais de l'aider après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda Reita, l'implorant presque, mais le bassiste avait les yeux fermés. Le guitariste brun s'approcha de Reita.

"Reita, je peux te parler, deux secondes ? Seul à seul."

Le bassiste accepta et suivit Aoi dans le couloir. Le guitariste prit une grande inspiration.

'Je pourrais jamais le dire comme ça...'

Et, sans qu'il comprenne, son corps agit à sa place, scellant ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

'Qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? Je rêve.. Je deviens fou ? C'est pas possible... Je suis VRAIMENT en train d'embrasser Reita ?'

Il s'affolait, mais son corps restait calme et détendu. Il détacha ses lèvres de son compagnon.

"Voilà. Maintenant tu sais, je t'aime. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est pas grave, je m'y ferais..."

Un faible et triste sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il partit sans rien dire. Il savait que Reita ne voudrait pas de lui, mais au moins il était libéré de ce stress. Il irait mieux sans aller mieux. Le guitariste rejoignit ses compagnons.

"On devrait rentrer à l'hotel, non ? Ruki pionce déjà et Uruha est sur le point de s'effondrer aussi," dit-il à Kai.


	10. Un peu de Repos

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... Du mal pour le POV Ruki, gomen XD Here you are !

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 10 : Un peu de repos...**_

_**Kai**_

J'acquiesce, un peu surpris. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Dans tous les cas, il nous en manque un.

"Et Reita ?

- Il devrait pas tarder à arriver."

Ton ton est sec, mais enjoué. Je comprends enfin... Tu lui as dit. Tu as dit ton amour à Reita. Tu m'as donné le coup de grâce. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Tu ne le voies même pas, mais ça fait mal. J'espère que ça va mieux pour toi que pour moi, que Reita ne te rejettera pas. Pourtant, Reita est...

"Il paraît qu'on y va ?"

...Là.

"Ouais, j'vous ramène si vous m'aidez à emmener les deux autres."

Aoi et Reita acquiescent, l'un porte Ruki jusqu'à la voiture, l'autre aidant Uruha à la rejoindre.

Et il y a des clefs sur la table. Des clefs de chambre d'hotel. Très précisément celles d'Aoi. Je le sais, sa chambre est deux numéros plus loin que la mienne. Je ne peux que t'aider, maintenant; je vais les garder, tu iras dormir chez Reita. J'espère que tu seras capable d'aller plus loin, maintenant.

"Bonne chance, Aoi."

Ce n'est qu'un murmure à ton oreille, mais il te pétrifie.

Oui, bonne chance...

_**Aoi**_

Le simple encouragement de Kai l'avait paralysé. Que voulait-il dire ? Visiblement, il parlait de Reia. Est-ce qu'il savait, lui aussi ? Aoi s'était déjà assez énervé contre Ruki quand il avait su que le chanteur était au courant de ses sentiments; il espérait, ou plutôt aurait aimé, que Kai ne soir pas non-plus au courant. Il s'installa à côté du chauffeur, tandis que Reita occupait la dernière place libre de la banquette arrière, à côté de l'endormi, lui même installé à côté du poivrot. Le guitariste brun était en colère. Kai les conduisit à l'hôtel dans le plus grand silence, la fatigue ayant eu raison du reste du groupe. Aoi fut le dernier à s'endormir, et le premier à se réveiller. Par chance, ou - en accord avec les pensées du guitariste - par respect, le batteur n'avait pas utilisé la même technique que celle d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait peur. Le bassiste n'avait plus rien dit depuis leur départ. Et puis Aoi réalisa son erreur : il avait presque oublié que Reita aimait Uruha. Le guitariste s'en voulut atrocement. Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser ? Ses yeux se baissèrent sous la honte. Il sortit de la voiture, réveilla ses amis et partit conduire ses petites chéries à sa chambre. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la clef de sa chambre. Lui et ses petites chéries se retrouvaient à la porte alors que Reita et Kai entraient dans leurs propres chambres. Le batteur s'approcha d'Aoi.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

Aoi titillait nerveusement son piercing.

"Je crois que j'ai oublié ma clef à la salle..."

Kai l'interrompit.

"On peut pas y retourner, là, c'est fermé. On y retournera demain, okay ?

Le guitariste s'affolait.

"Mais je dors où ? Et mes chéries ?

- Je m'occupe de tes chéries," le rassura le leader, en prenant les guitares d'Aoi. "Il me semble qu'il y a deux lits dans la chambre de Reita, tu devrais lui demander si tu peux dormir avec lui."

Aoi acquiesca et se dirigea vers la chambre du bassiste.

_**Reita**_

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, encore troublé par le baiser d'Aoi, il répondit.

"Ouais ?

- Reita, je peux dormir ici ? J'ai perdu la clef de ma chambre..."

La voix à travers la porte, dont le ton sonnait très vrai et inquiêt, n'était autre que... Celle de l'homme qui le tourmentait.

"Entre," soupira le blond.

Le guitariste brun entra timidement.

"T'as vraiment paumé tes clefs ?" demanda Reita, suspicieux.

Aoi hoch la tête en guise de réponse. Le bassiste comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il fit s'assoir son collègue sur le lit. Reita regardait toujours le vide, passant et repassant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

"Désolé pour ça," murmura Aoi. "J'voulais pas te blesser... Perdon."

Reita sourit.

"Pas la peine de me sortit des phrases bâteaux, va," répondit-il.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule du guitariste, cherchant à le rassurer. Au fond, le plus blessé, c'était Aoi, et celui qui devait se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir répondu, c'était lui.

"Tu sais Aoi, t'as de la chance, t'as pas besoin d'être pardonné."

L'autre le regarda avec incompréhension. Reita lui expliqua tout, admirant ces grands yeux noirs, ce visage innocent, adorable, ce visage d'Ange, presque, et ces longs cheveux bruns. Il était face à Aoi l'Ange, alors que durant le concert, il s'agissait d'Aoi le démon, celui qui jouait de la guitare à fond, les cheveux ondulés par un quelconque gel, les paupières noircis, et qui se déhanchait juste au bord de la scène pour faire baver les fans qui ne pouvaient jamais l'atteindre. Ça n'était même pas Aoi le pître au visage d'Ange, qui aimait jouer, non, c'était juste Aoi l'Ange. Il avait à ses côtés l'être le plus pur qui ait jamais existé.

Et le bassiste compris pourquoi le brun s'excusait.

"Tu sais, Uruha, au fond, c'est juste mon meilleur pote."

Comme il s'y attendait, le guitariste releva la tête, surpris, mais le regard plein d'espoir. Reita eut un sourire.

'Mais je ne veux pas te donner trop d'espoirs, je ne sais plus moi-même ce que je ressens. Je me suis perdu,' expliquait-il mentalement.

"Tu veux dormir, non ? Y'a un deuxième lit, là," dit-il en désignant un lit situé à un mètre du sien.

"Merci, Reita..."

_**Uruha**_

Il voyait trouble. Son lit était-il à gauche ou à droite ? Lequel était le sien, lequel avait été mis là pendant son absence ? Impossible de savoir. Il s'installa sur le plus proche et se rammassa une belle gamelle, face contre le sol.

'C'était l'autre...'

Le guitariste blond se jeta alors sur le deuxième lit. A peine arrivé, il s'endormit, même pas sous les couvertures, même pas déshabillé, même pas démaquillé.

Lorsque le jour se leva, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Ni du trajet, ni de l'arrivée, ni des deux lits, ni même de sa chute. Résultat, il se demanda pourquoi il avait un jolie bosse sur le front...

Par chance, l'eau est l'amie de tout le monde, y compris des alcooliques dans son genre, et la douche qu'il prit lui ramena ses plus récents souvenirs. Après le concert, il s'était encore bourré, il s'était endormi, et réveillé dans la voiture de Kai, en bas de l'hotel. On l'avait ensuite ramené jusque dans sa chambre, où il était persuadé d'avoir vu deux lits, et était tombé en voulant se jeter sur le plus proche. Mais où avait bien pu passer ce foutu second lit ? Sans doute retiré pendant qu'il dormait. Et qui pouvait bien être ce foutu 'on' ? Sûrement la même personne que celle qui frappait à sa porte, ne faisant qu'empirer la migraine du guitariste.

"Uruha, dépêches, tu vas rater le petit déjeuner ! On attend que toi pour descendre et on a faim !"

S'il en suivait son propre raisonnement, et si 'on' était bien la personne qui avait frappé à la porte, alors 'on', c'était Ruki. Mais le lit ? Sortant de la douche, une serviette sur le cheveux, il observa sa chambre, et notemment l'emplacement où il avait vu le second meuble.

'Mais... Y'a pas de place pour mettre un autre lit !' se dit-il.

Evidemment. L'alcool, ça fait des ravages, surtout chez lui. En gros, il avait encore vu double. Il s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt, comme la veille. Les fringues les plus simples du monde, mais tellement plus confortables que ses tenues de scène Ô combien étranges et difficiles à enfiler. En passant, avant de sortir, il caressa d'un geste tendre sa guitare sèche, puis sortit, et rejoignit les autres membres du groupe qui l'attendaient dans le hall de l'étage.

"Bordel, t'en as mis, du temps, Ruwa-chan !" fit Ruki.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent 'leffet d'une tempête dans la tête du blond, qui mit cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre ce que disait le chanteur.

"Désolé," marmona-t-il simplement, "Gueule de bois."

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois que la boule de nerfs l'appelait 'Ruwa-chan'.

_**Ruki**_

"Ça," répondit Ruki, très énervé, "on avait VAGUEMENT REMARQUE."

Il le faisait exprès, il voulait faire comprendre la leçon à Uruha. Il comptait lui faire passer une journée... Mémorable.

"Au fait," demanda le guitariste blond d'une voix encore endormie, "Pourquoi on se lève aussi tôt ? C'est journée repos, aujourd'hui, non ?"

Kai, radieux, expliqua la situation, tandis que Ruki affichait un sourire plus ou moins sadique.

"Justement, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait se détendre un peu... On va au parc d'attraction qui est pas loin d'ici !"

Le chanteur, fier de son idée, regarda Uruha, qui semblait pris d'une nausée.

'Et c'est mon idée,' terminait-il interieurement.

"On y va ?" demanda un Ruki énergique, décidé à mener la vie dure à Uruha pour 24 heures.

Le groupe descendit les marches, Aoi étant en froid avec les ascenceurs à cause de l'un d'entre eux qui s'était bloqué dans un hôtel une ou deux semaines auparavant. Le petit-déjeuner se passa... Le plus communément du monde, à peu près comme tout ceux qui avaient eu lieu jusque là, si ce n'était le sadisme qui avait envahi le chanteur. Lorsque le groupe partit enfin, Ruki trépignait d'impatience. Il avait prévu d'emmener ses amis dans les pires attractions possibles. Quelque part, même s'il avait beau le cacher, il tentait d'oublier. Il était énervé contre Kai, après avoir appris que celui-ci avait avoué ses sentiments au pauvre Aoi qui tournait toujours en rond dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Reita.

Il s'en voulait, il leur en voulait, et il en voulait surtout, SURTOUT à Uruha pour s'être autant bourré encore une fois, alors qu'il avait ENFIN arrêté. Il détestait que son ami se comporte comme ça. Une fois arrivés, Ruki se précipita vers l'attraction la plus proche, mais pas la moins vertigineuse. Si le guitariste n'apprenait pas la leçon avec ça, il voyait difficilement ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus...

"Uruha, viens, on monte dans le premier wagon !" lança le chanteur.

'Mieux vaut laisser Aoi et Reita seuls... J'espère que tu es d'accord avec moi, Kai...' pensait-il en réalité... 'Tu vas le payer, Uruha.'


	11. Vraiment ? Blanc

**Note de l'auteur : **Kai est le pro de l'arrangement de coup xD

_**Linda Linda ! Chapire 11 : ...Vraiment [Blanc.**_

_**Aoi**_

A croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès. Ruki et Uruha à l'avant, Kai seul derrière. Ce qui nous laisse... Reita et moi au milieu. Connaissant Ruki, il a du faire en sorte que je me retrouve seul avec celui qui hante mes rêves.

Je jette un oeil vers lui. Il a l'air si heureux, si impatient.

Moi, je suis angoissé.

"Ça va, Aoi ?"

Ta voix est douce, calme. Je t'embrasserais bien à nouveau, si c'était décent. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

"Non..."

La mienne n'est qu'un murmure, qui s'échappe avec difficulté de mes lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Je m'y attendais, à cette question. Je ne veux pas y répondre, mais...

"J'ai le vertige..."

...Les mots se sont enfuis de ma bouche sans que je n'ai pu les retenir. Je m'attends au pire, à ce que tu éclates de rire, que tu te moques de moi. Mais tu te contentes de poser ta main sur la mienne, m'arrachant un regard surpris alors que tu souris.

"T'inquiètes pas, j't'empêcherais de t'envoler."

Tes mots me font rire. Je suis rassuré. Rassuré que tu sois là, rassuré que tu ne te moques pas, rassuré de sentir ta main sur la mienne. Ça tombe bien, parce que cette foutue attraction démarre, faisant tendre jusqu'à mon plus petit muscle.

_**Uruha**_

Le départ provoqua en lui un haut-le coeur. La vitesse était bien trop grande, le bruit lui broyait les tympans. Il n'en pouvait plus, et ça venait à peine de commencer. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait s'allonger, et décuver. Son visage était crispé, ses yeux fermés. Il avait peur.

Le vent était glacial, Uruha se crispait à la barre, inquiêté d'une quelconque possibilité de chute, malgré la sécurité de l'attraction. Et puis il entendit le grand rire moqueur de Ruki. Le guitariste se tourna vers le chanteur blond qui semblait hilare. Il lui aurait bien demandé ce qui lui prenait s'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait se vider de ses organes s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Lorsque le cauchemard cessa enfin, il avait l'impression que sa cervelle avait explosé, tout comme ses tympans; il fonça vers les toilettes les plus proches, de la manière qu'Aoi l'avait fait sur le bâteau. Ses forces le quittèrent en même temps que sa gueule de bois. Uruha était à peine remis de ses émotions que déjà il entendit Ruki qui voulait l'emmener ailleurs. Il sortit des toilettes en boitillant. Le chanteur lui jeta un regard halluciné et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, allongé dans un lit, il crut être de retour à l'hôtel, se disant que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais la puissante voix d'un Ruki le ramena à la réalité.

"Uruha ! Eh, Uruha ! Ouvre les yeux, merde ! Réponds ! Uruha !"

Le guitariste blond, pas encore tout à fait conscient, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit un plafond blanc, d'une matière indistincte, une salle très petite, entièrement blanche, et d'ailleurs, il était allongé dans des draps eux aussi blancs.

"C'est pas l'hôtel ? On est où ?" demanda-t-il faiblement, d'une voix très calme.

"Putain, Uruhan t'es au poste de secours du parc ! T'es tombé dans les pommes !" s'écria Ruki.

Reita s'approcha du chanteur, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Calmes-toi," fit le bassiste, "c'est de ta faute, hein, à emmener quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois dans un grand huit."

_**Ruki**_

Ruki baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait. Et surtout, il avait été paniqué en voyant l'état d'Uruha.

"Pardon," fit la voix tremblante du chanteur qui se jeta sur le guitariste. "Pardon Uruha, j'voulais pas aller jusque-là..."

Ses mains attrapèrent le vide et le corps de l'alcoolique, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de disparaître.

"C'est bon," grommela celui-ci.

"NAN, c'est pas bon, putain !" s'énerva Ruki. "J'voulais t'apprendre la leçon pour que t'arrêtes de te bourrer, mais là c'est trop ! Merde ! Réalises un peu !"

Il avait fait perdre à son meilleur ami une heure de sa vie, et se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.

"C'est bon," fit doucement Kai en s'approchant du chanteur. "Uruha a dit que ça allait, donc ça va."

Le souffle du petit blond ralentit. Son amour venait de le calmer. Son amour non-réciproque qu'il cherchait à oublier. Ce putain d'amour qui le détruisait de seconde en seconde. Il respira un grand coup.

"Non," s'obstina-t-il. "Non, ça va pas, okay ? Et puis je m'inquiête si je veux."

Il vit un sourire sur le visage de l'abîmé.

"Et de toute façon on sait tous que ce sale égoïste va faire semblant que tout va bien pour pas nous inquiêter."

Bingo. Il allait blesser Uruha. Et Uruha allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'en était fini de Ruki, et de GazettE, et de...

"J'suis grillé, là..."

Le chanteur releva la tête.

"Pardon ?" fit-il intrigué.

"J'ai dit que j'étais grillé, je pourrais pas faire semblant," répéta le guitariste.

"Et...?" s'enquit le plus petit.

"Et c'est tout, pourquoi ?"

Il n'en revenait pas. Uruha ne lui en voulait pas ?

"Euh... Nan rien."

Ruki était rassuré. Son visage se détendit. Il se retint tout de même de pleurer... Pas quesrion de se lâcher maintenant, devant eux, devant LUI.

'Oublier Kai, okay ? L'o-u-b-l-i-e-r. Et vite,' pensa-t-il.

_**Kai**_

Ruki était au bord des larmes, il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Lui éviter seulement de verser des larmes qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être.

"En fait, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai plus de forces et je veux dormir," murmura l'évanoui blond.

Il allait l'emmener, quand il se dit que Ruki, qui s'en voulait décidemment beaucoup, devrait avoir l'occasion de discuter avec Uruha, sinon il allait se sentir coupable et gâcher sa propre journée, ainsi que celle de tout le monde. Lui vint sa deuxième idée lumineuse depuis leur arrivée à Okinawa.

"Ruki," fit Kai, "tu pourrais raccompagner Uruha à l'hôtel ?"

Le chanteur, visiblement intrigué, ne sut quoi répondre sinon un vague et incertain "Pourquoi moi ?"

Le batteur lui jeta un regard noir.

"T'es responsable de ça, donc tu t'en occupes. Logique, non ?" expliqua le leader avant de retrouver son habituel sourire.

'Et si tu le fais pas je te fais griller avec mon prochain repas et je te sers à Reita,' ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Il vit le chanteur acquiescer, et l'aida à emmener le guitariste jusqu'à la voiture. Puis il revint auprès d'Aoi et Reita, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres en voyant que le bassiste avait gardé sa main posée sur celle du guitariste. Aoi devait être heureux, ça suffisait à Kai. Le batteur récupéra sa jovialité habituelle, passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis.

"La fête est pas finie," dit-il. "Sûr que les deux autres voudraient qu'on continue. On y va ?"

Aoi et Reita acquiescèrent, le premier avec un faible sourire, l'autre visiblement très inquiêt pour son meilleur ami. C'était son rôle de leader de les rassurer, de les réconforter.

Ils se dirigèrent donc, tous ensemble, vers les attractions du parc, prenant soin d'éviter les montagnes russes pour que le cas d'Uruha ne se reproduise pas. Ils prennaient une pause, devant une glace ou un verre, lorsque les deux autres réapparurent. Kai sursauta, Aoi leur adressa son sourire faible de la journée, et Reita, rassuré, se jeta presque au cou de l'autre guitariste.

"Alors," fit le batteur en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ruki, "on revient déjà ?"

_**Reita**_

Il soupira de soulagement. Uruha allait mieux, et en plus souriait... Jusqu'à ce que retentisse dans les hauts-parleurs qui parcouraient cette partit du parc une voix féminine qui lançait...

"Linda Linda ! Linda Linda Lindaa !

Moshi mo, boku ga, itsuka kimi to..."

Le bassiste soupira, retournant s'assoir à sa place, et posant par réflèxe sa main sur celle du guitariste brun, pour se rassurer lui-même plus qu'autre chose, cette fois. Uruha avait baissé la tête. Le guitariste semblait déprimé par la chanson; d'un autre côté, c'était normal... Reita voulait l'aider, mais comment ? Sa main fine serra celle d'Aoi, qui lui jeta un regard inquiêt. Le bassiste cherchait un des nombreux moyens qu'il connaissait pour rassurer Uruhan mais rien ne lui vint. Il paniquait à l'idée que le guitariste blond ne fasse une rechute, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment cessé de boire. Alors il cherchait du réconfort auprès du guitariste brun; et par chance, il le trouvait. Il remercia intérieurement Aoi et termina sa bière.

Reita regarda à nouveau sa main, celle qui avait été blessée, celle qui tenait la main d'Aoi. Et il repensa au baiser que lui avait donné le guitariste, à sa déclaration à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Le bassiste se surprit à admirer le corps du brun à ses côtés.

'Calmes-toi, Reita,' se dit-il. 'Calmes-toi et aide Uruha, mh ?'

La chanson tournait toujours, et Reita voyait son ami, effondré sur une chaise, perdant son regard dans le vide, tandis que Ruki l'appelait. Sa main lâcha à contre-coeur celle d'Aoi, le blond se dirigeant vers son vieil ami.

"Hey, Uruha, penses pas à ça, okay ? On est là, calmes-toi," dit-il.

Le guitariste cligna des yeux, l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose que les autres ne connaissaient pas.


	12. Retour inattendu

**Note de l'auteur :** MOUHAHAHA Ça y est, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 12 o

Eclatons-nous D

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 12 : Retour inattendu**_

_**Reita**_

Uruha va mieux, c'est rassurant. Je retourne m'assoir à côté d'Aoi, qui sourit de soulagement, alors que la voix entame les dernières mesures de la chanson.

"Hey, je t'assure, on aurait vraiment dit que la chanson parlait de toi !"

La voix d'une femme qui passe pas très loin.

"Alors je considère que c'est toi qui me l'a chantée," rétorque une voix féminine connue et riante aux côtés de la première.

Nous nous retournons tous vers elle.

Linda.

C'était bien le moment.

"Ah, salut, Linda."

La voix d'Uruha est calme, assurée, à croire que la chanson n'est jamais passée.

Linda sourit.

"Salut, Uruha, et salut tout le monde !"

Elle rit, demande si elle et sa copine peuvent s'assoir à la table. Je m'inquiête, peut-être à tort, pour Uruha, et cherche à nouveau du réconfort sous la table.

La main d'Aoi attrappe la mienne, et je dois avouer que je lui en suis bien reconnaissant.

"Merci."

Un murmure, mais qui suffit à le faire sourire.

L'ex-petite amie d'Uruha fait les présentations, l'autre s'appelle Layla. Inconsciemment, mes doigts se posent sur la table, se déplaçant comme sur un piano, jouant silencieusement les notes de _Reila_.

_**Aoi**_

Il se mit à rire doucement, reconnaissant les notes de Reila, tant il avait observé Reita les jouer. Il conaissait la position exacte de chacun des doigts du bassiste. Les autres ne comprenaient pas, ils ne voyaient pas, ils ne se préoccupaient que de Linda et Layla. Les autres ne voyaient pas Reita comme lui le voyait. ILes autres ne voyaient pas Reita s'inquiêter. Les autres ne savaient pas que quand Reita jouait la partie piano de Reila, ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rei ?" demanda finalement le guitariste brun, sortant le bassiste de sa torpeur.

"Ah... Rien, tout va bien..." répondit simplement Reita.

"Tu mens, Rei.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu mens.

- ..."

Reita n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Aoi lança un sourire vainqueur et s'enquit de savoir où était le problème.

"Je suppose que tu te doutes déjà que c'est au sujet d'Uruha."

Le brun baissa tristement la tête et la hocha. Evidemment, il n'y en avait que pour Uruha. Il se sentait bête d'avoir cru que Reita pouvait vouloir de lui.

"Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, l'autre jour, mais j'ai peur que de revoir Linda..."

Le blond fut interrompu.

"Uruha va TRES BIEN," fit Aoi. "Tu vois pas qu'il est HEUREUX ? Il s'est senti mal tout à l'heure à cause de la chanson, parce que quand il l'a chanté il était BOURRE, il va BIEN."

Il était énervé, jaloux, que Reita prenne soin d'Uruha.

'Moi en revanche je vais pas bien. A chaque fois que je crois avoir atteint son coeur, il s'éloigne subitement encore plus.'

Reita semblait méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire, tête baissé, regard triste. Aoi se leva.

"Excuses-moi, Rei, j'vais aux toilettes."

Le guitariste s'y dirigea en effet, se rinça abondamment le visage, penché au-dessus de l'un des lavabos. Il se regarda dans la glace. C'était parfait, on ne verrait pas ses larmes, et pourtant, dieu seul savait qu'elles coulaient, ces foutues larmes. Il sortit des toilettes, rejoignant Reita, titillant son piercing.

_**Uruha**_

Il avait du mal à s'y faire. Linda, SA Linda, à Okinawa, et qui plus était avec sa copine. Se rappelant ce qu'il avait décidé, il discutait avec elles comme avec de vieilles amies, mais les membres du groupe sentaient toujours une certaine tension, et il le savais. Après tout, ils avaient passé quatre belles années ensemble; il avait même choisi la bague qu'il allait lui offrir pour faire sa demande n mariage, quand Layla avait fait irruption, lui prenant sa Linda et son bonheur.

D'autant plus que Linda était une fille adorable, que tous les membres de GazettE adoraient. Ruki agissait gentiment avec elle, comme auparavant, et le guitariste l'en remerciait. Il en était de même pour Kai, mais la situation lui sembla différente du côté des deux autres, notemment de son collègue. Celui-ci jouait avec son piercing, comme chaque fois qu'il était angoissé, et avait le visage trempé. Reita, lui, jouait nerveusement des doigts sur la table. Etrange, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Il est temps, on doit retourner à l'hôtel," dit alors Linda.

Uruha releva la tête.

"On a une soirée, là-bas, mieux vaut qu'on soit prête avant," expliqua la brune, très brune, trop brune Layla.

Elles partirent, et deux pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit du blond. 'Enfin !' et 'Déjà ?'. Devait-il les retenir ou les laisser partir ? Kai donna la solution en lui passantlsa main devant les yeux.

"Uruha ! Youhou, on se réveille ! Elles sont parties et notre journée est pas finie !"

Le guitariste sourit, comme chaque fois que Kai l'y incitait sans trop le vouloir.

"Va le dire aux deux autres, là-bas, qui sont dans un état bizarre," rétorqua-t-il en riant.

_**Kai**_

Il soupira, rejoignant Aoi et Reita qui ne se regardaient même plus. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il aurait voulu aider le guitariste brun, mais le bassiste semblait récalcitrant.

"Eh, les gens, on continue notre ballade," lança le leader, espérant faire fondre le bloc de glace qui semblait s'être installé.

Aoi eut un faible sourire en relevant la tête, et Reita acquiesca. Ils se levèrent d'un même geste, et le batteur vit leurs mains se frôler, provoquant la naissance d'une larme sur la joue du guitariste. Son coeur s'en retrouva encore plus serré.

"Allez, un peu de nerf," dit-il. "Ça va pas vous tuer !"

Il fit un grand sourire à la Kai et prit Aoi à part.

"Ça va aller ?"

Le guitariste hocha tristement la tête.

"J'vais bien," assura Aoi, "c'est rien. J'suis juste un peu fatigué à cause du concert d'hier..."

Kai, qui n'en croyait pas un mot, lui fit un gros calin.

"J'te resouhaite bonne chance, ça a pas l'air d'avoir trop marché hier," fit-il en riant.

Il lâcha le guitariste et rejoignit les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisé toutes les attractions du parc, ou plutôt lorsque le parc ferma, ils optèrent pour un dîner simple à l'hôtel et quelques jours de vacances sur les îles, après tout, leur prochain concert n'avait lieu qu'une semaine plus tard. Kai avait envie de retourner là où il avait habité, et le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous à visiter la partie la plus chaude de l'île. Et en plus c'était...

"Au bord de la mer...?"

La voix d'Aoi sonnait comme une mélodie, une fois portée par le vent. Kai sourit en se rappelant que le guitariste n'était pas allé à la mer depuis une éternité. Depuis leur dernière tournée, en fait.

_**Kai**_

Il allait beaucoup mieux. Uruha avait arrêté de boire et lui avait pardonné, il avait réussi à s'auto-pardonner, et en plus il était au bord de L'EAU. Il avait été le premier à se jeter à la mer, et tentait à présent d'emmener les autres se baigner. Uruha fut le premier à le rejoindre, et le chanteur sourit.

'Il va mieux, on dirait.'

Un vague plus puissante que les autre arriva, emportant Ruki au large. Il suffoquait, tentait de nager, mais le courant semblait trop fort. Il sentit de longs bras enserrer son torse et se retrouva sur le sable avant d'avoir pu dire "eau".

"J'ai pas tout compris," fit-il, l'esprit encore embué.

"Uruha vient de te sauver la vie, Ruki, tu peux l'en remercier," fit Kai.

On venait de lui sauver la vie. Et par chance, ça n'était pas son amour qui l'avait fait, sinon il aurait été prêt à se suicider.

"Ah, merci Uru-chan..." murmura-t-il entre deux souffles.

Son esprit s'embuait. Il sentait sur Uruha l'odeur qui l'avait enivré pendant tout le séjour. Ça n'était pas celle de Kai ? Il jeta un regard surpris au guitariste blond qui ne semblait pas comprendre, et respira encore une fois cette odeur.

'Merde... Ce parfum qui me rend dingue, dont j'ai besoin tout le temps... C'est celui d'Uruha ?' se demandait-il.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était installé sur le sable, les yeux grands ouverts, depuis cinq minutes, et que l'ex-alcoolique passait une main devant ses yeux.

"You-hou, Ruki, réveilles-toi ! Tu reviens te baigner ?

- J'veux pas mourrir.  
- Tu mourras pas, je suis là !" rétorqua Uruha en éclatant de rire.

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers lui avec un air ébêté.

"Ouais, c'est vrai..." fit-il avec un sourire.


	13. Le Soleil nous monte à la tête

**Note de l'auteur : **Booooonw j'ai pas été super-inspired par ce chapitre, pas assez de cours d'histoire ennuyeux, on dirait... Bref, bonne lecture ! (et j'aime la dernière ligne de ce chapitre 8D)

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 13 : Le soleil nous monte à la tête**_

_**Ruki**_

J'ai du mal à le croire. Je me suis trompé. Trompé trompé trompé. Comme un idiot. Et je regarde Uruha comme un idiot. Surtout quand ses lèvres se glissent près de mon oreille dans un calin réconfortant et me murmurent quelques mots...

"J'ai eu peur..."

...Trop tendrement. Je me serre contre lui pour le rassurer, et peut-être aussi pour me rassurer moi-même.

"J'vais bien, t'inquiêtes pas, j'ai vu pire..."

Enfin, moi, peut-être pas, mais lui, si. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou. Il sourit, c'est rassurant. Je me sépare lentement de ces bras réconfortants.

"Merci, j'ai quand-même vraiment cru que j'allais me noyer !"

Je souris à mon tour, et décide de retourner à l'eau, en prenant garde aux vagues. Les autres sont enfin changés, tout monde vient se baigner, et oublie le stress des derniers jours. Kai est le premier à se jeter à l'eau, il en profite pour éclabousser tout le monde, ah, quel idiot !

_**Kai**_

Ruki avait semblé traumatisé, un instant, mais semblait aller mieux. Ça le rassurait, après tout ça lui faisait un cas en moins à régler - si Ruki allait mieux, le reste du groupe irait mieux, ou en tout cas irait plus vite mieux, vu que Reita et Aoi s'était à peine adressé la parole durant la journée. Le bassiste avait foncé dans l'eau, tandis que le guitariste avait préféré s'allonger sur le sable, exposant au soleil une vieille cicatrice sur son torse. Le leader se rémomra le jour, où, trois ans auparavant, Aoi s'était pris un éclat de verre dans un accident de voiture qu'il avait eu avec Kai. C'était parce que le batteur avait oublié de regarder la route qu'ils étaient rentrés dans un camion. Par chance, les dégâts avaient été moindres, la voiture était à faire remplacer mais cette blessure sur le torse du guitariste avait été la seule à avoir été recensée.

"Hé, Kai, réveilles-toi !" lança Reita, tirant le leader de sa rêverie.

'Je me demande, Reita,' pensait-il, 'si tu vois Aoi comme moi je le vois, si tu regardes avec tendresse ce corps fin et désirable...'

"Ah, oui, désolé," dit-il avec un grand sourire, en évitant une vague. "Dis, Reita, tu trouves pas qu'Aoi a mauvaise mine ? Il est tout pâle, et puis je m'attendais à ce qu'il se jette à l'eau..."

Le blond jeta un oeil au corps presque trop maigre.

"Il a beaucoup maigri, ces derniers temps," fit-il d'une voix surprise.

'Oui. C'est de ta faute, Reita, et aussi indirectement celle d'Uruha...'

"Ouais," affirma le leader. "Ruki et Uruha vont pas top non-plus, je m'occupe d'eux, tu veux bien prendre soin d'Aoi ?"

Le bassiste ascquiesca, sortant de l'eau, et rejoingit le brun endormi. Le batteur eut un sourire et alla se jeter sur le dos d'Uruha, en profitant pour chatouiller le guitariste jusqu'à le faire tomber dans l'eau.

"On SOURIT !" fit Kai, en faisant semblant de prendre une photo du guitariste.

"Ah, non, pitié, pas les paparazzis !" riait le blond, "Non, cessez de me harceler, je vais défaillir !"

Il fit semblant de s'évanouir, et Ruki et Kai rirent de bon coeur. Il était heureux, enfin ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avaiti-l pas été ? A part pendant les concerts ? Trop longtemps, lui semblait-il, beaucoup trop.

_**Uruha**_

Uruha se releva, attaquant le leader dans un grognement de fauve enragé, se vengeant de sa chute. Une fois Kai à l'eau, il se jeta sur Ruki qui résista un peu plus à l'attaque du guitariste, avant de se retrouver encore plus trempé qu'auparavant. Uruha en profita pour chatouiller le chanteur qui riait aux éclats. Il était bien, là, penché au-dessus de Ruki, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans ceux du chanteur, eux deux riant comme des enfants. Ça faisait presque penser à un idylle, c'était presque ridicule, mais il adorait ça. Et puis, en voyant Kai se relever, Uruha plongea en prenant bien soin d'arroser copieusement les deux autres. Ruki prit sa revanche. Il s'amusait, il était bien. L'ourangan Linda était oublié, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage.

Fatigué, il alla s'allonger sur le sable, un peu en retrait de Reita et Aoi pour les laisser tranquilles, et s'endormit au soleil. Il fut réveillé par une douce sensation. Quelqu'un étalait quelque chose d'à peu près liquide sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"Ruki?"

Le guitariste regarda le chanteur, d'un air tout à fait étonné. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est pas franchement une bonne idée, de t'exploser au soleil avec une peau aussi blanche," expliquait le plus petit, assis à côté d'Uruha.

L'allongé sourit, tandis que le chanteur continuait d'étaler la crème sur son corps, bien la crème ait pénétré la peau depuis longtemps. Mais le guitariste n'avait pas l'intention de s'en plaindre...

_**Reita**_

Il était penché sur Aoi depuis près d'un quart d'heure et n'osait pas bouger. Le brun semblait dormir profondemment, calmement. Il ne se laissait pas d'observer le visage du guitariste, ce visage calme, serein, ce visage d'Ange. Reita s'était allongé à côté d'Aoi, et l'observait comme ça, en souriant. Il leva une de ses mains pour passer un doigt sur la cicatrice qui brisait la perfection du torse du brun. Le bassiste souriait tristement. Pourquoi Aoi ne lui parlait-il plus ? Aucune idée. Vexé, probablement. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Le doigt de Reita termina sa course sur la cicatrice du brun, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et le sourire enfantin et adorable s'effaça du visage du guitariste.

"Reita ?"

Le blond retira son doigt, ramenant sa propre main près de son corps, faisant disparaître son sourire.

"Euh... Désolé, Aoi."

L'autre le regarda sans trop comprendre. Reita eut un petit sourire moqueur. Aoi l'aimait, non ? Au fond, c'était normal qu'il soit troublé. Le brun referma les yeux, affichant un air reposé et serein.

"C'est bon, Reita..."

Il poussa un soupir.

"T'as pas à te forcer, tu sais."

Le bassiste fut intrigué, c'était à son tour de ne pas comprendre. Il ne s'était forcé en rien, il avait simplement agi comme il le sentait. Il avait simplement suivi la cicatrice du doigt...

...Etais-ce de ça, dont parlait le guitariste ?

"Je suis pas désespéré au point de te vouloir à tout prix auprès de moi, j'm'y fais, hein..." expliqua l'homme allongé, détournant le regard à cause du soleil.

Reita fut surpris. Se forcer ? Désespéré ? Décidemment, Aoi n'avait rien compris. Le blond au bandeau soupira et se plaça au-dessus du brun, lui cachant le soleil.

"Aoi," dit-il, "tu te trompes, tu sais ?"

Son regard était le plus sérieux du monde. Il voulait qu'Aoi comprenne, il voulait que les deux perles noires de ses yeux brillent à nouveau de joie.

_**Aoi**_

Ceux-ci se teintèrent d'interrogation, et posèrent la question avant ses lèvres ne le fassent.

"Pardon ?"

Reita soupira à nouveau, et Aoi chercha une réponse dans les yeux du bassiste.

"J'me force pas, hein... J'avais envie, c'est tout."

Le brun fut surpris, et se releva brusquement. Avait-il bien compris ? Est-ce que Reita voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait ? Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, sa main droite se posa sur le torse du bassiste, la gauche parcourant ses longs doigts fins, le tout dans un mélange de curiosité, de surprise, de bonheur et d'excitation. Il vit Reita suorire.

'Si je m'écoutais,' se disait-il, ' je l'embrasserais bien encore une fois...'

Mais il se contenta de poser sa tête au creux du cou du blond.

'Reita, Reita, Reita, Reita, Reita...'

Il se répétait ce nom en boucle, puis se sentit partir. Il se rappela alors qu'il s'était exposé au soleil comme ça, sans se protéger. Il avait du chopper une insolation, génial, ça tombait bien... Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même, sa tête lui fit mal, ses bras entourèrent le corps de Reita... Et plus rien.

Quelque chose se passa à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux, admira le plafond, et tourna la tête au son d'un instrument. Un piano. Reita jouait Cassis. Le guitariste, encore faible, les lèvres en coton, se mit à fredonner, sans le vouloir, les paroles du refrain, auquel venait d'arriver le bassiste. Il prit sa guitare afin d'accompagner le blond un moment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de la chanson, Reita se leva avec un sourire tendre et s'assit sur le lit d'Aoi.

"Tu chantes sacrément bien," dit celui-ci.

Aoi rougit aussi fort qu'une tomate bien mûre, essayant d'exprimer sa gratitude et son incompétence par rapport au chanteur du groupe.

"Je... J'chante pas aussi bien que Ruki, ça devait être horrible..." bégaillat-il.

"Au contraire, c'était superbe... J'dois t'avouer que ça m'a troublé, cette façon dont tu chantais le refrain..."

Aoi sourit comme un enfant, se sentant rougir encore plus fort. Ça lui faisait presque mal, parce qu'il savait que le bassiste ne l'aimait pas. Les bras du blonds l'entourèrent alors, et celui-ci riait.

"Te moques paaaaaaas," fit Aoi.

Il n'en revint pas quand le bassiste le prit dans ses bras.

"J'me moque pas, mon Aoi."


	14. Et maintenant ?

**Note de l'auteur :** °° ENFIN ! J'L'AI ENFIN FINI ! va fêter ça avec une bonne bouteille Bon, plus sérieusement...

Thanks à toutes celles qui suivent la fic, ça fait du bien de se dire qu'on la fait pas pour rien °°

Et spécial thanks à ma Popo-chan et ma jumelle pour m'avoir botté le cul un bon coup, sans vous deux le chapitre serait pas là now xD

GOW ! °°

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 14 : Et maintenant ?**_

_**Uruha**_

On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. Reita et Aoi sont seuls, dans la chambre de l'évanoui. Nos comportements sont assez similaires, en ce moment. A croire que nous sommes réglés l'un sur l'autre aussi bien à la guitare que dans la vie.

"Ça va, Ruwa-chan ? Tu devrais aller te reposer avec Ruki, je prends la relève."

Je remercie Kai, j'avais bien besoin de cette pause. Mais le silence me donne toujours l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Ah, voilà la chambre de Ruki.

"Ruki ? Ça va ?"

Il est étalé de tout son long sur son lit, sur le ventre, ses petites mains sur l'un des oreillés bordés de dentelles, les cheveux rabattus sur son visage, les jambes plus ou moins écartées.

"Dis, Ruwa-chan, c'est encore ma faute ?" me demande notre chanteur, comme s'il n'avait pas ntendu ma question.

"Hein ?

- Quand t'es tombé dans les pommes, c'était ma faute. C'est pareil pour Aoi ?"

Je vais m'assoir à côté de Ruki. Parfois, comme maintenant, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en me disant qu'il est bête.

"Si tous les malheurs du monde était de ta faute, t'aurait déjà été assisiné depuis longtemps, Ruki."

Apparemment, il sourit, c'est déjà ça. Je n'aime pas voir Ruki triste.

Quel silence... Dire que d'habitude, il y a toujours un de nous cinq pour le briser. Alors, je prends ma guitare, et commence Reila.

_**Aoi**_

Il était persuadé que le temps s'était arrêté, là, dans les bras de Reita. Il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait; il n'osait pas y croire. Reita qui l'appelait 'mon Aoi', Reita qui le prenanit dans ses bras, c'était tellement beau et tellement inespéré qu'il profita de l'instant au maximum, serrant le bassiste blond contre lui du plus fort qu'il lui était possible avec ses petits bras. C'était un bon moment pour le lui redire, mais pourtant, il savait que celà risquait debriser cet instant de bonheur.

"Rei... J'sais que t'es déjà au courant, mais, je... J't'aime."

Il s'attendait à être repoussé, rejeté, laissé seul, mais surtout pas à sentir Reita le serrer encore plus fort contre son corps. Ses yeux parcoururent le cou délicieux du bassiste, avant d'arriver jusqu'à son visage, ses lèvres, son bandeau (Aoi mourait d'envie de le lui retirer), et enfin ses yeux. Il fut surpris de voir un sourire tendre s'afficher sur les lèvres du bassiste. Les yeux étonnés du guitariste fixèrent un instant ceux de Reita sans comprendre.

"J't'ai déjà laissé filer, j'me ferais pas avoir encore une seconde fois."

Il sourit tendrement, trop heureux de ce que cette simple phrase signifiait. Il osa un trajet jusqu'aux lèvres du bassiste, qui laissa le brun déposer un baiser trop furtif sur celles-ci. La main de Reita retint alors le visage qui s'éloignait, le bassiste laissant ses lèvres capturer celles du brun et ne pas les laisser s'en aller de si tôt.

'Je devrais prendre mon temps, non ?' pensait le guitariste, presque au comble du bonheur. 'En profiter... Mais...'

Sa langue, pourtant, glissa sur les lèvres du bassiste, qui les entrouvrit, laissant sa langue jouer avec celle d'Aoi. Les mains de Reita caressaient le dos du guitariste, celles d'Aoi parcouraient le corps du bassiste, et leur baiser prit fin. Les yeux du guitaristes plongèrent dans ceux de son amant, lisant pour la première de l'amour dans ces prunelles noisettes, un amour qui lui était enfin destiné. Soudain, il eut un haut-le-coeur, son visage se tordit, il se leva précipitemment pour se diriger vers les toilettes de la chambre.

_**Reita**_

'Ah oui...' se rappela-t-il, 'Il est malade...'

Il vit le guitariste ressortir, blanc comme un ligne, et s'effondrer sur lui. Reita l'allongea sur le lit, et le glissa sous les couvertures.

"Rei-chan..." murmura Aoi. "J'me sens pas bien..."

Le blond glissa sa main dans celle de son amant, et se pencha sur lui.

"Reposes-toi... J'reste là, de toute façon, d'accord ?"

Le guitariste brun acquiesca avec un sourire, et ferma les yeux. Le bassiste se pencha sur lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés, et le pris dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que son amant ne s'endorme. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, arrachant un soupir à Reita qui serait bien resté là, près d'Aoi, près de cet Ange brun à qui il avait enfin donné son coeur. Il alla tout de même ouvrir, évitant de faire du bruit.

"Kai ?" murmura-t-il.

"Comment il va ?" demanda le leader, sans trop faire attention à Reita.

"Il s'est endormi. Il a chopé une insolation, apparemment..."

Il crut déceler un sourire satisfait sur le visage du batteur.

"Tu veux que je te remplace ?

- Nan, C'est bon, j'vais rester avec lui..."

Kai eut un grand sourire chaleureux, et s'en alla. Le bassiste referma la porte, avant de retourner jouer du piano, attendant toujours que le brun se réveille, veillant sur lui comme personne n'avait, il l'espérait, jamais veillé sur Aoi.

_**Kai**_

Il rejoignit les deux autres avec un sourire satisfait. Aoi devait être heureux, maintenant que Reita avait ENFIN ouvert les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre du chanteur, mais en voyant le calme qui y régnait et les doigts d'Uruha qui parcouraient les cheveux de Ruki, il hésita un instant. Pourtant, le guitariste blond releva la tête en voyant Kai.

"Alors, comment il va ?" demanda Uruha.

Le leader s'avança alors, s'asseyant sur le lit, auprès d'un Ruki étalé de tout son long sur les draps.

"Il va...Très bien, Reita prend soin de lui."

Kai vit le visage du chanteur, qui tournait la tête vers lui, s'orner d'un sourire. Visiblement, Ruki avait très bien compris ce dont il parlait.

"Déjà, ça, c'est fait..." fit celui-ci.

"Ouais, maintenant..."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le guitariste blond, dont les doigts dérivaient toujours vers la tignasse du chanteur, qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte; ou alors il ne demandait que ça.

'Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de ces deux-là...'

"Ça va, Kai ? T'as l'air préoccupé..."

C'était la voix d'Uruha, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

"Hein ? Non, ça va. J'vous laisse un instant, histoire de vous préparer une surprise..."

Il sortit de la chambre avant que l'un des deux n'ait eu le temps de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, où se trouvait la fameuse surprise. Lentement, très lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son regard glissait vers une pile de pain perdus confectionnés dans le plus grand secret. Il en avait fait beaucoup, à cause de l'appétit de Ruki, et étant donné l'état récent des deux guitaristes, ils allaient aussi avoir besoin de manger s'ils voulaient être prêts pour la suite de la tournée. Le leader alla continuer sa 'surprise' aux autres membres, espérant que laisser seuls Ruki et Uruha les aiderait un peu...

_**Ruki**_

Il avait retrouvé le moral, mais faisait semblant de continuer à être déprimé, juste pour sentir encore les doigts du guitariste dans ses cheveux. Des doigts longs, des doigts fins, des doigts experts. Il aimait sentir ces doigts contre son cuir chevelu et sa nuque. En revanche, le silence était pesant; il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais QUOI ?

"A ton avis, c'est quoi la surprise de Kai ?"

Il s'était fait devancer.

"J'en sais rien... Mais venant de Kai, ça peut être inquiétant !" répondit le chanteur en éclatant de rire.

"C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rei, en plus... Ce serait bien que tout le monde aille mieux..."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Uruha, vers ce visage aux allures féminines, vers ce corps mince, ces courbes pourtant si masculines et tellement bien faites... Le jean qu'il portait ne découvrait pas ses cuisses, pour une fois, et c'était bien dommage... Il avait envie, lui, de pouvoir admirer ces cuisses si parfaites. Pourtant, il savait qu'Uruha détestait ces tenues qui le dévoilait. Le guitariste n'était pas à l'aise quand il portait certains de ses costumes, Ruki le savait parfaitement. Alors, il se contenta d'imaginer, sous ces vêtements d'une banalité affligeante, le corps trop féminin qui s'y cachait. L'autre, désormais sans raison particulière, continuait de caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux. L'endroit était calme, l'ambiance reposante, la présence agréable... Encore un peu et il se serait endormi dans les bras de l'Ange blond - bien que ses bras ne lui étaient pas encore accessible. Uruha, justement, s'allongea aux côtés du chanteur, sur le lit deux places.

"Ruki ?

- Mh ?

- Je.."

Le guitariste fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

"Les gars ? Aoi est réveillé, et Kai propose d'aller au resto, pour ce soir," annonça la voix du bassiste à travers la porte.

La tête du chanteur retomba sur son oreiller, et il entendit celle du guitariste en faire autant.

'Reita, je vais te tuer...' pensa Ruki.

Il venait de gâcher un instant de plaisir, un instant de calme, un instant... De Liberté ?


	15. Tu es à moi, mon bel amour

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai JAMAIS écrit un chapitre aussi long en aussi peu de temps et uniquement sur mon pc... En plus, j'en suis fière, de ce chapitre... Dites-moi si j'ai raison de l'être )

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 15 : Tu es à moi, mon bel amour**_

_**Kai**_

Voilà, ma petite surprise est prête, il ne me restera qu'à tous les rassembler, et je pourrais la leur offrir... Bon, normalement, Reita est allé chercher les deux autres avec Aoi... Et ils m'attendent dans l'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, nos deux blondinets ont enfin...

"Ah, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas !"

J'ai failli renverser cette demoiselle, à force de me perdre dans mes pensées.

"Ce n'est rien !" affirme-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. "J'étais aussi perdue dans mes pensées..."

Mes yeux glissent le long de son corps. C'est une femme élégante, très jolie, plutôt bien faite. Son visage est calme, pas de ceux qui vous regardent avec un calme exagéré, pas ce calme forcé qu'ont les gens de bonne famille. Non, c'est un calme naturel, un charme comme on en retrouve peu... Elle part déjà, en marchant tranquillement. Un véritable chance de ne pas être tombé sur une groupie hystérique, qui vous demande un autographe dès qu'elle vous a reconnu. C'est agréable, j'aimerais en revoir plus souvent, des femmes comme ça. Je me rappelle enfin pourquoi les hommes comme les autres aiment les femmes... Après tout, celles que nous voyons, nous, sont des fans en fureur, des groupies hystériques et des présentatrices gonflées à la silicone sans pourtant la moindre consistance intellectuelle... Ça fait du bien, parfois, de croiser des femmes comme celle-ci... Ah, voilà les autres. Je les rejoins dans un signe de main, mais, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient un peu rapprochés... Je soupire. Ruki et Uruha sont désespérants, tous les deux. Il leur faut du temps, je sais bien, mais peut-être un peu trop...

_**Ruki**_

Il adressa un sourire à Kai qui revenait, discutant toujours avec celui qui était désormais l'objet de ses désirs et les deux amoureux. Ils réfléchissaient à leurs prochaines activités, quand le leader se jeta une fois de plus sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

"Ah, K... Kaaai !" s'exclama-t-il.

Une éloquence pareil, on n'en trouvait plus ! C'était malin, désormais, il risquait à chaque seconde de s'écrouler s... Non, il s'ETAIT écroulé sur Uruha, dont il pouvait remercier la taille. Car, autant l'avouer, sans lui, il serait ENCORE tombé. Et ça commençait à bien faire.

"Bon, les gars," fit le leader après avoir repris une position à peu près normale et lâché le chanteur qui avait fini par se rétablir, "j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Premièrement, là, tout de suite, maintenant, comme le groupe a gagné pas mal de sous dernièrement et qu'on peut se permettre quelque petites folies, on va au resto FRANÇAIS qui est à trois rues d'ici. Ensuite, on part demain midi... Les guitaristes, vous avez intérêt à vous rétablir le plus VITE possible, j'voudrais éviter que les... incidents de l'aller ne se reproduisent... Je crois que c'est tout."

Il acheva sa phrase sur un sublime sourrire qui réchauffa le coeur de tout le monde, et sembla même redonner des couleurs à Aoi, pourtant terriblement pâle. Le chanteur sourit alors, incitant les autres à sortir.

"On y va ?" demanda-t-il, tellement enjoué que tout le monde sourit à sa réplique, acquiscant d'un même geste.

Il vit les bras de Reita retenir un Aoi qui manqua de tomber, emporté par la fatigue.

"Aoi-chan ?" fit le chanteur. "Si tu te sens mal, tu peux...

- Nan," répondit l'intéressé d'une voix faible, "j'vais pas manquer notre dernière soirée ici, tout de même... Ça ira, merci de t'inquiêter, Ruki..."

Le bassiste tenait tendrement Aoi contre lui, arrachant un sourire attendri au chanteur.

'Si seulement... Si seulement pour Uruha et moi...'

Il interrompit ses pensées de son plein gré, suivant Kai qui les menait jusqu'à sa voiture.

_**Aoi**_

Là-bas, Reita s'installa du côté de la porte, se calant contre celle-ci pour qu'Aoi puisse s'installer confortablement contre lui. Le guitariste brun entra à sa suite, et se glissa dans les bras qui l'attendaient, et qui l'entourèrent une fois qu'il fut placé près de son amant. Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du bassiste, sentant le souffle du blond contre son cou, glissant délicatement ses mains contre celles posées sur son corps avec tellement de légèreté qu'elles auraient pu s'envoler; Reita avait peur d'abîmer le corps du guitariste, c'était évident. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre en imaginant celà.

"Tu sais, je vais pas me briser comme ça, t'inquiêtes pas..."

Le bassiste déposa un baiser léger et tendre au creux du cou du guitariste.

"Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète... Je t'aime..."

Aoi sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Comme il les avait attendus, ces mots, comme il les avait attendus... Et la voix de Reita les avait prononcés de façon si douce, si amoureuse, tellement pour lui, qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer de joie. Il sentit son amant sourire contre sa joue, tandis que le moteur démarrait.

"Pleure pas, mon Aoi, y'a pas de raison, mh ?"

Les mains aux extrêmités noircies par du venis à ongle se resserèrent sur les doigts fins et longs qui frôlaient son corps.

"J'suis heureux, c'est tout, mon Reita..."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un sourire tendre et amoureux, que ses lèvres s'empressèrent de rejoindre tellement celles du bassiste lui faisaient envie. Il allait approfondir le baiser, quand ses forces décidèrent de le laisser tranquille un moment, le forçant à briser le contact de leur lèvres, le faisant s'écrouler dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

"J'ai un coup de pompe..." murmura-t-il.

Des mains tendres et expertes parcoururent délicieusement son dos, le faisant frissoner.

"C'est normal, ça va aller," répondit son amant d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Il sentit son corps approcher d'encore plus près le torse dont il avait tant rêvé, ce torse protecteur, et objet de désir, et sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

_**Reita**_

Ce corps fin, ce corps que tant de femmes désiraient, il l'avait tout contre lui, tout contre son propre corps. Ce corps si désiré, il l'avait pour lui seul, et plus personne n'y toucherait, à part lui bien entendu. Ses mains ne bougèrent pas; il voulait prendre son temps pour explorer le corps de son amour. Tout ce qui comptait, sur le moment, c'était l'odeur parfumée des cheveux d'Aoi qui l'enivrait, c'était les mains du brun posées sur les siennes pour l'inviter à le protéger d'encore plus près, c'était la douceur de la peau du guitariste contre son corps, c'était le repos et le bien-être de celui qu'il aimait. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant le visage serein d'aoi, et sa bouche se tordit en une Agrimace de désagrément quand son corps réagit à celui qui se pressait à peine contre lui, le mettant terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment précis que choisit Kai pour s'arrêter.

"On est arrivés," expliqua celui-ci.

Le bassiste lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Il voulait réveiller Aoi lui-même, en douceur, avoir le bonheur de réveiller pour la première fois le plus bel être qui existait sur Terre et regarder son visage fin et adorable ouvrir les yeux, et sourire, uniquement pour lui. Ruki, Uruha et Kai sortirent alors de la voiture, laissant à Reita la possibilité de réveiller son guitariste en toute tranquillité. Il les remercia intérieurement, et remonta ses mains le long du corps si bien fait du guitariste endormi. Il le frôlait à peine; pas question de lui briser le moindre os, pas question de détruire cette perfection à la fois si masculine et si féminine. Les lèvres maquillées du bassiste déposèrent un baiser au creu du cou diaphane, et remontèrent jusqu'aux lèvres d'Aoi. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, très lentement, comme s'il avait peur que cette scène ne soit un rêve, qui se serait évaporé s'il avait été plus rapide. Reita observa les perle noires s'offrir à son regard peu à peu, comme un trésor dont on ne devait pas précipiter la présentation.

_**Uruha**_

Reita et Aoi avaient pris leur temps pour sortir de la voiture, mais ils avaient fini par le faire. Lui et Kai, en attendant, en avait profité pour sortir une cigarette; pas trop près de Ruki qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour arrêter. Cependant, il ne trouva pas son briquet, et demanda alors à Kai s'il pouvait lui prêter du feu... Avant de se rendre compte que le batteur cherchait lui aussi son briquet.

"Tu parles d'un leader !" railla-t-il. "On a l'air malin, sans...

- Moi j'ai du feu, si tu veux," l'interrompit le chanteur avec un sourire.

Uruha le remercia en lui rendant son sourire, et s'approcha de Ruki, qui prit seul l'initiative d'allumer lui-même la cigarette du guitariste. Celui-ci afficha un sourire plus ou moins pervers, en repensant à la signification que pouvait avoir ce geste. En guise de réponse, il envoya la fumée dans le visage du chanteur, qui s'en dégagea sans quitter le guitariste blond du regard. Ainsi, Uruha fuma sa cigarette face à Ruki, qui parfois tentait d'attraper la fumée qui se répendait autour du visage aux allures féminines qui lui faisait face. Lorsque les doigts lâchèrent la cigarette afin de la laisser tomber sur le sol, leur propriétaire crut voir une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard ce soir-là argenté du plus jeune membre du groupe; Ruki détourna même les yeux lorsque la longue jambe à peine couverte par un tissu blanc et léger se plia un instant pour écraser le mégot. Les trois autres les rejoignirent. Uruha s'inquiéta en voyant la pâleur de son collègue et ami, mais celui-ci affichait un sourire assuré : la présence de Reita près de lui avait l'air de lui donner une telle force...

'J'aimerais aussi connaître ça,' se disait-il, 'me sentir invicible parce qu'il est auprès de moi, parce qu'il est là pour moi...'

Sa tête se baissa un instant, ses yeux prenant leur temps pour glisser sur le visage du chanteur, ses lentilles colorées qui intensifiaient son regard, sur ses joues enfantines qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser, sur ses lèvres si désirables, ses lèvres d'où s'échappèrent quelques mots.

"On y va ?"


	16. Mon coeur t'appartient, le vois tu ?

**Note de l'auteur :** TADAAAAAM ! Le voici le voilou, le chapitre 16 ! Jus de citron pour tout le monde !

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 16 : Mon coeur t'appartient, le vois-tu ?**_

_**Reita**_

Tout le monde acquiesce, et j'emmène Aoi à l'interieur du restaurant. Nos mains se lâchent un instant - mieux vaut rester discrets dans ce genre d'endroits - et nous rejoignons la table que Kai nous a réservé. Là, ma main attrape celle d'Aoi, son regard noir intense rejoint le mien, et un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Les autres s'installent. Kai à côté d'Aoi, Uruha en face de moi, Ruki à côté de lui. La discussion s'engage au sujet du prochain concert quand on vient nous apporter les cartes, et notre leader nous demande de baisser d'un ton.

"Ce serait pas cool que quelqu'un nous entende. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de voir des groupies se jeter à cou en vous demandant un autographe ?" explique-t-il.

Okay. Il est très convaincant. Malgré celà, tout le monde éclate de rire; la réponse à sa question est un 'non' évident... Nous ouvrons les cartes, histoire de voir ce qui nous est proposé, j'opte très vite pour quelques escargots (d'après mes souvenirs, c'était plutôt bon), avant de reprendre la discussion.

"Oui mais non," insiste Ruki. "Ça va me rendre DINGUE de la chanter !"

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je sens Aoi sourire près de moi.

"Quoi, t'as peur de chanter Cassis, Ru-chan ?" ronronne mon guitariste.

Je me met à rire.

"Il a peur de refaire le coup du Nameless," ris-je.

"C'est faux !" réplique notre petit chanteur. "C'est juste que, euh...

- Te fatigues pas," répond Uruha qui est aussi hilare que moi, tout comme Aoi et Kai, d'ailleurs.

_**Kai**_

Les rires redoublèrent, le serveur arriva, prit les commandes et repartit. Voilà à quoi ça ressemble, The GazettE, quand ils sont seuls : à une bande de gamins de douze ans, dont l'occupation principale de deux des membres est de passer des heures à jouer à des jeux de baston, l'un se faisant régulièrement écraser par l'autre. Finalement, le groupe semblait avoir retrouvé le moral. Il vallait mieux, vu que la tournée allait reprendre... Les plats furent déposés sur la table, tirant Kai de sa réflection, éteignant un instant son habituel grand sourire, qui ne fit que s'élargir en voyant le magnifique plat qu'on avait déposé devant lui.

"Bonne appétit !" souhaita-t-il à tout le monde, avec un grand sourire, le ton enjoué.

Les autres lui répondirent de la même façon, et commencèrent leur repas. Celui-ci terminé, la nourriture et l'alcool semblaient avoir rendu ses couleurs à Aoi, Ruki riait de bon coeur, Uruha, lui, semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue, et ses couleurs aussi, d'ailleurs, enfin, Reita, lui, riait de bon coeur, un ou deux verres d'alcool dans le nez. Comme dirait la pub, et heureusement, 'celui qui conduit, c'est celui qui ne boit pas'; Kai s'était contenté de... jus de pomme, comme à son habitude, s'attirant quelques moqueries de ses amis. Mais ils allait pouvoir le remercier, plus tard... Après avoir payé et ramené le groupe jusqu'à sa voiture, il les vit à peu près tous s'endormir, si ce n'était Ruki qui avait décidé de rester éveillé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Ça va, Ruki ?" demanda doucement le leader.

"Non, ça va pas," répondit le chanteur d'une voix morne. "J'suis amoureux et ça me fait chier."

Kai eut un petit rire.

"Amoureux ? J'ai le droit de savoir ou c'est secret défense ?"

Il vit le chanteur tourner ses yeux ce soir-là jaunes vers lui, l'air plus ou moins déprimé.

"Si je te dis qu'en plus d'être un mec, c'est quelqu'un du groupe...?" fit-il, la voix toujours aussi morne, au bord des larmes.

"C'est Uruha, hein ?"

Sa voix était douce, compréhensive... Ruki hocha la tête pour acquiscer.

"Il voit rien en plus..."

Un ronflement à l'arrière l'interrompit.

"Et voilà. Il est encore bourré..."

_**Ruki**_

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que Kai tentait de le rassurer. Le chanteur le remercia, et, une fois arrivés, l'aida à réveiller les amoureux ainsi que le guitariste endormi.

"Uru-chan ?" murmura Ruki. "Uru-chan ! Réveilles-toi, on est arrivés."

Un grognement lui répondit, s'échappant de la bouche d'Uruha. Le chanteur eut un sourire, et se râcla la gorge.

"Uru-chan," fit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, "Si tu te réveilles pas, je gueule."

Le guitariste blond ouvrit de grands yeux en bredouillant un "NONPAÇA !" et se releva. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Ruki, dont la bouche s'était tordue en un sourire diabolique. Diabolique, tout à fait...

"C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève..." fit Uruha, vexé d'avoir été réveillé aussi facilement.

Ruki l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre et son lit, et l'allongea sur celui-ci, déposant un baiser sur le front du guitariste, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque monsieur était bourré. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette fois, Uruha ne réagisse.

"Ruki ?

- Mh ?

- Embrasses-moi."

Le chanteur fut surpris, d'un part à cause des mots que le blond avait prononcé, d'autre part du fait que la voix de celui-ci semblait parfaitement... sobre.

"Uru-chan, tu te fous de...

- Je suis très sérieux."

Ruki se sentit rougir, son coeur battait à toute vitesse, mais le guitariste, le regard suppliant, l'attirait vers lui.

"S'il te plaît... Ruki..."

Le plus petit des deux hommes, penché sur le lit, crut voir des larmes monter aux yeux d'Uruha. Son âme hurlait, refusant de voir les joues claires troublées par les larmes, et son visage s'approcha de celui qui était allongé; ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles qui les attendaient, sur ces lèvres si douces qui lui faisait tant envie.

_**Uruha**_

Il approfondit le baiser, des larmes de soulagement sur son visage. Ruki n'avait pas posé de question et s'était contenté de l'embrasser, pour lui c'était presque trop beau. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer sa langue dont la seule envie était de titiller celle du chanteur. Celui-ci la laissa passer, et le baiser s'approfondit avec douceur, alors que le guitariste allongeait Ruki sur lui. Il sentit leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson, et se mit à sourire alors que les mains du jeune blond glissaient sous ses vêtements. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent un instant, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent et se mélèrent dans un regard amoureux et rempli de désir. Il sentait toujours les petites mains de Ruki parcourir son corps, et le fit rouler sous lui, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Décidé à prendre les initiatives, Uruha glissa ses mains sur le corps du chanteur, retirant un à un les vêtements de l'homme situé sous lui. Il contempla un instant ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, à lui seul, avant de sentir ses vêtements le quitter, retirés par un Ruki semblant frustré d'être le seul à se retrouver ainsi nu. Ses mains légères et osseuses parcoururent le chanteur, s'arrêtant parfois sur son cou, ses hanches, ou encore son ventre doux comme du coton. Puis, elles descendirent un peu plus bas, caressant avec douceur le bas-ventre déjà tendu de Ruki. Uruha eut un sourire à ce contact.

"Eh ben, ça te fait de l'effet," dit-il en riant doucement.

"C'est toi qui me fait de l'effet," précisa le chanteur, les lèvres collées à l'oreille de son amant.

Celui ci s'empressa d'accélérer légèrement ses caresses, arrachant des gémissements au petit blond allongé sous lui. Ce dernier referma ses jambes autour du corps du guitariste, qui remplaça aussitôt sa main par ses lèvres, parcourant l'entrejambe du chanteur en de lents va-et-vient ayant pour but d'agacer Ruki. Les gémissements se firent plaintifs, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se fasse plus puissant et plus rauque, Ruki déversant son plaisir dans la bouche d'Uruha. Ce dernier remonta à hauteur de visage de Ruki pour l'embrasser, quand on frappa à la porte.

"Excusez-moi," fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. "on part demain matin, les gars, si vous pouviez éviter de faire ça ce soir, ce serait gentil... J'ai déjà prévenu Aoi et Reita..."

C'était Kai. Il allait le traiter de rabat-joie, quand Ruki intervint.

"Ouais, désolé..."

Celui-ci se tourna vers Uruha avec un sourire tendre.

"Kai a raison, faut qu'on soit en forme pour le trajet, demain."

Uruha acquiesca et embrassa une dernière fois le chanteur, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

"On remettra ça à une prochaine fois," murmura-t-il, serrant tendrement le plus jeune dans ses bras.

_**Aoi**_

Il s'était endormi assez vite, après que Kai les ait averti, pour ne pas dire enguirlandés. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire apaisé, contre le torse nu de Reita. Il s'endormit pour rêver d'il ne savait trop quoi, quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut un doux baiser déposé sur ses lèvres qui le réveilla. Il sourit lorsque son regard croisa celui du bassiste, qui caressait avec tendresses ses cheveux noirs. Il se sentait bête, à sourire comme ça à celui qu'il aimait, mais il se sentait aussi étrangement bien. Il embrassa à son tour son amant, admirant le visage du blond en face de lui. Il en profitait, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le voir sans son bandeau avant le retour de la nuit. Voyant l'heure, ils s'habillèrent tous deux sans un mot, avant de descendre main dans la main rejoindre les trois autres. Kai attendait avec un sourire qui lui sembla plus large que d'habitude, et Ruki et Uruha étaient déjà installés côte à côté, les yeux dans les yeux, échangeant un sourire complice.

"Holà... On a loupé quelque chose ?" demanda le guitariste brun, en s'asseyant près de Reita.

"Mh..." fit son collègue blond en rougissant.

"Pas tellement," rétorqua Ruki en riant.

C'était un rire gêné, et Aoi se doutait bien qu'ils avaient loupé quelque chose. C'était son tour d'échanger un sourire complice avec son amant, qui semblait penser à la même chose que lui.

"Allons, pas de gêne, racontez-nous tout !" insista le bassiste.

"Y'a rien à raconter !" tenta Uruha.

"Oh, les amoureux, fichez-leur la paix," les interrompit Kai en soupirant. "Vous êtes pas tellement mieux, vous deux..."

"Oui maman !" répondit Aoi avec un grand sourire.

La voix enfantine qu'avait pris le guitariste fit rire tout le monde, apparemment, et il se mit à rire à son tour, avant que Kai n'apporte sa surprise. Une montagne de pains perdus arriva sur leur table, découvrant une fois posés un batteur tout sourire.

"Cadeau ! Je crois que vous en avez besoin..."

Le guitariste entendit Reita se plaindre à sa gauche, et se mit à rire.

"Quoique tu en dises, moi, j'en prends," fit Aoi, en attrapant un premier pain perdu.

"Tu vas t'empoisonner, mon Aoi."

Le brun tira la langue à son amant avant de glisser le pain dans sa bouche, mangeant avec un air heureux.


	17. Et lui, il est seul ?

**Note de l'auteur : **A lire en écoutant Runaway, des Corrs.

http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/104928/runaway/The20Corrs20-20Runaway

_**Chapitre 17 : Et lui, il est seul ?**_

_**Aoi**_

Malgré la mauvaise foi dont Reita fait preuve au sujet de la nourriture de Kai, je sais qu'il adore - comme nous. La preuve, il ne tarde pas à se servir à son tour. Un jet d'oeil autour de la table me fait découvrir Uruha presque en train de s'empiffrer tellement il manque de nourriture, Ruki qui ne se prive pas non-plus, Kai qui se régale de sa propre oeuvre (il a de quoi en être fier), et Reita qui, malgré tout, n'hésite pas à se resservir. J'esquisse un sourire avant de m'adresser à lui.

"Eh bien, je croyais que je risquais de m'empoisonner ?" lui dis-je.

Il me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse.

"Oui mais au moins, comme ça, je mourrais avec toi..."

Un éclat de rire général se fait entendre. Tout ça pour ne pas avouer qu'en vérité, il adore la nourriture préparée par Kai ! Je vous jure. Je reprends un pain perdu avec une moue aguicheuse.

"Plus la mort sera rapide, moins on souffrira, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oui, c'est de la provocation. Et en plus, ça marche, le voilà en train d'en reprendre un à son tour.

"Mourrons heureux et ensemble, sayounara mes amis !" répond mon Reita en levant les yeux au ciel.

Second éclat de rire. Je m'apprête à me resservir, mais le plat est déjà vide.

"Finalement, on sera pas mort...

- Ça viendra, laisse le temps au poison d'agir !" réplique notre bassiste dans un rire.

Nous nous levons pour aller préparer nos dernières affaires, et je range délicatement mes chéries, les mains tremblantes. Un corps se colle contre le mien, des mains se posent sur les miennes, et je sens un souffle dans mon cou.

"Calmes-toi... Ça va aller..."

La voix de Reita est douce et rassurante, mais mon corps refuse d'obéir.

"J'ai pas de forces, mon Reita..."

_**Reita**_

La douceur de la peau du guitariste à cet instant et l'odeur de ses cheveux le fit sourire. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher. Mais le temps manquait.

"Laisses, j'vais m'en occuper," dit-il. "Préoccupes-toi plutôt de toi-même..."

Aoi acquiesca et se retourna, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du bassiste.

"Tu te débrouilleras ?

- Je connais par coeur l'endroit où tu les range et ta délicatesse... Elles sont entre de bonnes mains, mh ?" le réconforta Reita.

Le sourire tendre qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du brun à ce moment-là, et ses yeux pétillant, le bassiste ne les oublierait jamais. Il était tellement magnifique, son Aoi, tellement magnifique à cet instant, son corps moulé par la tenue noire qu'il avait enfilé, ses yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, et à moitié décoiffé, qu'il aurait aimé rester là, à le regarder tel une Oeuvre d'Art. Oui, une Oeuvre d'Art, c'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour le décrire. Et encore, il se demandait si ces mots n'étaient pas trop faibles... Détachant enfin son regard du corps mince, presque maigre qui s'appliquait à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, il se proccupa des guitares de son amant et de ses basses, emmenant celles-ci avec délicatesse jusqu'à le voiture de Kai.

"Attends... Tu les as TOUTES portées SEUL ?" lui demanda le leader.

"Ouais, enfin y'a que les guitares d'Aoi, là," répondit Reita, "J'retourne chercher mes amours."

Il allait remonter dans la chambre, mais Kai éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" interrogea le bassiste intrigué.

"Non, rien... Ça fait juste harem, votre façon d'apeler vos instrument... Aoi les appelle ses chéries, toi, tes amours...

- T'as bien un surnom pour ta batterie chérie, toi aussi, non ?" rétorqua le blond en tirant la langue.

"Oui, mais moi je n'ai qu'une seule amante..." murmura le batteur en carressant la grosse caisse.

"Amen !" termina Reita en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna rejoindre Aoi pour aller chercher ses basses, quand il vit son amant, un air contrarié fiché sur le visage, deux tenues posées sur le lit.

"Il y a un problème ?" fit-il, déposant un baiser sur la tempe du brun.

"Reita !" s'exclama le guitariste.

L'interressé eut un sursaut de surprise. Ça n'était pas franchement du genre d'Aoi d'être aussi énervé, et surtout pas de le regarder avec cet air de tueur en série.

"Euh oui ?

- Aides-moi, j't'en supplie... J'sais pas ce que je met demain..."

Le blond éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la scène...

_**Uruha**_

"Uru-chan... Uru-chan !"

La voix de Ruki était insistante.

"Oui mon chéri ?

- Tu veux pas lâcher ta guitare et faire ta valise ?"

Le guitariste blond soupira, caressant tendrement son instrument bleu, et regarda son amant avec des yeux de chien battu.

"Mais la corde de ma princesse est cassée..."

Comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer toute excuse, les lèvres du chanteur scellèrent les siennes dans un baiser violent et passioné. Ruki se détacha ensuite de son amant pour terminer de ranger ses affaires, et porter sa valise jusqu'à la chambre d'Uruha. Celui-ci termina de remplacer la corde, prépara ses affaire et rejoignit les autres dans la voiture de Kai, aux côtés de Ruki. Le chanteur se plaça à l'avant, tandis que lui s'installait aux côtés de son collègue. Ne pas se montrer, pas tout de suite. De toute façon, dans la voiture, ça serait difficile, puisque Kai ne laissait jamais personne d'autre qu lui-même la conduire, et qu'Aoi et Reita refuseraient catégoriquement de se séparer... Bref, une véritable aubaine. Après une arrivée au port plutôt ennuyeuse et une trop longue attente à leur goût, ils embarquèrent exactement dans le même Ferry que celui qui les avait ammenés...

"Vague impression de déjà vu..." murmura le guitariste blond.

"Oui mais non, ce sera pas pareil !" rétorqua aussitôt Ruki, qui s'était installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Uruha.

"Ah oui ?" demanda Kai d'un air de défi, prenant place sur un autre fauteuil.

"Oui, ce sera différent, parce que j'vais enfin me reposer," expliqua d'une voix lasse un Aoi à moitié allongé sur un canapé et Reita.

"Oh, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver," soupira ce dernier, à peu près installé aussi correctement que son amant, ensserrant celui-ci de ses bras.

Le premier guitariste se leva pour jeter un oeil au hublot.

"Ouais, ce sera pas pareil..."

Depuis, il avait arrêté de boire, depuis, Aoi avait Reita, depuis, lui avait Ruki. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce bâteau le ramenait à son passé, à ses souvenirs, à Linda... C'était complètement idiot, puisqu'il savait Linda à Okinawa...

"Uru-chan ?" murmura tendrement la voix du chanteur. "Ça va ? T'as l'air perdu..."

Il se retourna vers son amant, surpris. Il s'était tellement perdu dans sa rêverie qu'il n'avait pas vu Kai était sorti, et que les deux autres s'étaient endormis sur le canapé.

"Euh... Ouais, ça va... Juste un peu peur de retourner à la réalité."

_**Ruki**_

Après deux semaines de rêve, ça paraissait évident. Pourtant, il n'était pas d'accord avec la vision des choses qu'avait Uruha.

"Uru-chan... Elle est là, la réalité. La réalité c'est Aoi dans les bras de Reita, la réalité c'est nous deux."

Il baissa la tête tristement.

"La réalité c'est aussi Kai, il doit se sentir seul..."

Son guitariste le prit dans ses bras. Oui, Kai devait se sentir seul, à côté d'eux quatre qui étaient si heureux. Il espérait que leur leader n'allait pas faire de connerie...

"Je pense que ça ira, pour Kai. Il est aussi invicible que son sourire, et puis il tardera pas à trouver quelqu'un..." le réconforta le grand blond.

Il acquiesca, puis bondit à un mètre d'Uruha en entendant un bruit provenir du canapé. En y jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit Aoi à moitié endormi qui avait relevé la tête, et qui regardait vers eux avec un sourire victorieux. Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre en reculant d'un pas, inquiêt de ce que le guitariste brun avait vu, et jeta un regard de détresse à Uruha.

"T'en fais pas," le rassura Aoi, "j'dirais rien...

- Bha," soupira le chanteur, "de toute façon Kai est déjà au courant, y'a que Reita qui le sait pas..."

Il vit le guitariste brun jeter un oeil à son amant encore endormi.

"On le mettra au courant... Plus tard !" dit-il. "J'vais aller me chercher un truc à boire avec Kai, je suppose que vous voulez être un peu seuls...

- Merci," répondit Uruha.

Aoi sortit, et il se retrouva enfin (presque) seul avec son amant. Leurs doigts se croisèrent, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs corps se touchèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent. Ils étaient bien, là, l'un contre l'autre. Le guitariste déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ruki, qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

"T'as raison, mon Ru-chan," dit-il, "la réalité c'est tout ça... Merci."

Le chanteur eut un sourire chaleureux, et se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

"Uru-chan ?

- Mh ?

- J'ai même pas eu le temps d'te dire 'je t'aime'...

- Maintenant c'est fait..."

Le chanteur sourit et se blottit contre Uruha, qui termina sa phrase.

"...Et moi aussi je t'aime."

C'était le bonheur complet, pour lui. Au creux des bras de celui qu'il aimait, avec tout le monde en forme et - à peu près - en bon état... Oui, il se sentait vraiment bien.

_**Kai**_

Il croisa Aoi en revenant sur ses pas, et faillit d'ailleurs se cogner contre lui - il était assez troublé, car il avait revu cette jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé à l'hôtel. A se demander si elle ne les suivait pas ?

"Ah... Désolé, Aoi, j'étais... A côté de la plaque," s'excusa-t-il.

"C'est rien, Kai !"

Le leader fit remarquer au guitariste qu'il était seul, et celui-ci expliqua la situation.

"Okay, donc, on les laisse seul. Tu veux aller boire un truc ?

- C'est pas de refus."

Il se dirigèrent vers un des cafés du ferry. Là-bas, Aoi et Kai discutèrent au sujet de la situation - et de celle de Kai, surtout. Le batteur admirait une dernière fois ce qui ne serait jamais à lui. Ce corps si fin et si beau.

"Kai, c'est le cinquième café que tu bois à suivre...

- Oui je sais."

Son ton avait été très sec, et il s'en excusait interieurement au guitariste. Il était nerveux, très nerveux ces derniers temps. A cause d'eux, mais aussi à cause de la tournée. Ses doigts frappaient déjà la table en rythme, il jouait Ride With the Rockers avec les doigts, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier. Quoiqu'oublier, c'était sa spécialité...

"Kai," fit calmement Aoi, posant ses mains sur celles du batteur. "Du calme. Tout va bien, maintenant. J'suis presque guéri, Uruha a arrêté de boire, Reita de déprimer et Ruki de fumer, tu devrais être plutôt content, non ?"

Il soupira et respira un grand coup, avant de sourire comme à son habitude.

"Oui, tu as raison... Mais j'ai peur d'oublier quoique ce soit... En fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et pourtant j'ai vérifié, tout est là...

- T'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout," répondit le guitariste en riant.

Il se mit à rire aussi, en essayant de se convaincre que c'était ça; mais il n'arriva pas à se défaire de ce sentiment, de ce manque qu'il avait. Et ça le stressait. Incroyablement. Quand il rejoignit les autres membres du groupe, il en tremblait encore.

"Kai. Ka-ai !" fit Ruki. "Eh oh ! La planète GazettE appelle son chef !"

Il cligna des yeux et regarda le chanteur.

"Hein ?

- Tu nous fais à manger ?" implora Ruki avec des yeux de chien battu.


	18. A toi tout entier

**Note de l'auteur : **Triple ration de jus de citron pour tout le monde ! Moi ? Traumatiser Ruki ? Ja-maiiiiiiis... On se rapproche de la fin !

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 18 : A toi tout entier**_

_**Kai**_

J'acquiesce en riant, et vais leur mijoter un pique-nique improvisé - je me doutais que Ruki allait réclamer, je le connais, celui-là... Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors les sandwiches, sous les cris de joie de Ruki, les grognements de Reita, les soupirs d'Aoi et les rires d'Uruha. Ils sont tellement différents, tous, tellement uniques, et tellement bien, les uns avec les autres... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux. Jaloux de leur bonheur, jaloux de la fin de leur solitude. Un jour, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir leur annoncer une grande nouvelle de ce genre. J'en suis à rêvasser à ce sujet, quand une voix pressante retentit contre mon oreille.

"Hey, Kai !"

C'est la voix douce et chaleureuse de notre Aoi, du sublime guitariste dont le simple corps fait fantasmer des milliers - millions ? - de fans.

"On est enfin arrivés !"

Je me lève et suis les autres à l'extérieur. En effet, nous sommes arrivés, nous allons pouvoir dormir dans des lits qui ne nous sont pas inconnus, puisque le prochain concert a lieu à Osaka, dans la même salle que d'habitude. Il va nous falloir plusieurs heures de route, mais franchement, ce n'est pas gênant. Un dernier signe de la main assez discret à cette adorable jeune femme que je retrouve partout, et j'emmène les autres à la voiture.

_**Ruki**_

Il s'était installé à la même place que d'habitude. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être à l'arrière, non, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Aoi et Reita dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'il serait forcément séparé d'Uruha. Au moins, celui-ci s'était placé derrière lui, les bras encerclant son siège et son torse, une main sur son coeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il continuait bel et bien de battre. Ruki sourit à ce contact. Il s'était appuyé contre son siège, bien enfoncé pour que le contact entre lui et son amant soit le plus grand possible. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son sourire s'élargit, et les premiers kilomètres étaient faits. Il s'endormit, là, dans son bonheur complet. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut de l'herbe. Un fossé. Ils étaient dans le fossé. Le chanteur jeta un oeil du côté de Kai : le leader avait la tête sur le volant, l'airbag ne s'était pas déclenché, et du sang coulait sur son visage. Ruki, tremblant, osa regarder à l'arrière. Un Reita étouffé par sa ceinture de sécurité gisait dans les bras d'Aoi dont le crâne était ouvert, et Uruha... Uruha perdait du sang à l'arrière de son crâne, le visage tourné vers le ciel, appuyé contre le dossier de la banquette arrière. Voyant la scène, le chanteur choqué voulut hurler, mais rien ne vint.

"Nan... C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai...?! Uruha !!"

"Ruki. Ruki ! Réveilles-toi, on est arrivés," fit la douce et chaude voix du guitariste blond.

_**Uruha**_

"Hein ?" haleta l'interessé, en ouvrant les yeux.

"On est arrivés, disais-je. Tu viens chez moi ?" demanda doucement Uruha.

Les mains du chanteur le touchèrent, parcourant son corps, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

"Uru-chan ? M...Mais t'étais mort, je t'ai vu, et...

- Et quoi ? Regarde, je suis là, je suis vivant, du calme. T'as du faire un cauchemar."

Il eut un sourire lorsque Ruki afficha un air perdu.

"Ah... Oui... Un cauchemar..."

Le guitariste blond aida son amant à sortir de la voiture, et adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses amis. Une fois la voiture partie, il serra Ruki encore tremblant contre lui, puis l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement. Là-bas...

"Uru-chan !" fit la voix déjà beaucoup plus joyeuse du chanteur.

"Mh ?

- On continue ce que Kai nous a empêché de faire ?" continua-t-il d'une voix langoureuse, en se collant au grand blond.

D'un regard vers les yeux tremblants de Ruki, Uruha comprit qu'il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, et que le plus apte à l'offrir au chanteur, c'était lui. Alors il l'attrapa par la taille, l'attirant au plus près de son corps, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci approfondit impatiamment le baiser, se collant encore un peu plus à Uruha, qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il déposa le chanteur sur le lit, déposant une série de baiser au creux de son cou. Les lèvres s'arrêtèrent à la naissance de la chemise. Les dents du guitariste attrapèrent le tissu, pour le glisser doucement sur le premier bouton, afin de le retirer. Sur la peau nouvellement découverte, Uruha plaça quelques coups de langue. De cette manière, il défit un à un tous les boutons de la chemise de Ruki, goûtant chaque millimètre de peau qui se découvrait, comme pour marquer son territoire, sa propriété. Alors qu'il ouvrait le pantalon et descend le caleçon du chanteur, ses lèvres peu à peu approchèrent de l'entre-jambe. Le plus petit eut un gémissement, engendrant quelques mots chez Uruha.

"Non, mon Ruki... Ça, c'est déjà fait..."

C'est un gémissement de frustration qui s'éleva cette fois de la tête du lit, bientôt étouffé par deux doigts posés sur les attirantes lèvres, qui, à ce contact, se refermèrent presque, laissant juste un passage pour la langue du chanteur, qui vint caresser les doigts offerts. Et puis, les lèvres les attrappèrent, pour les sucer un moment, avant de les libérer. Alors, les deux longs doigts calmes mais excités glissèrent le long de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité de Ruki. Ils s'y attardèrent, caressant un moment et très légèrement l'anneau de muscles, se voulant agaçants, désirant rendre le jeune blond impatient. L'expression qu'affichait le visage du chanteur à ce moment-là, Uruha l'aimait, elle lui plaisait tellement qu'il aurait bien continué comme ça un moment. Mais, poussé par son propre désir, il inséra enfin ses doigts dans le petit corps qu'il désirait, commençant de lents va-et-vient, puis accélérant tant les gémissements de son amant lui donnaient envie de passer au plus vite à quelque chose d'autre, à quelque chose de plus intense. Alors que le chanteur se cambrait, le guitariste retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son entre-jambe, glissant avec douceur et délicatesse en Ruki.

_**Reita**_

Aoi était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Un sourire enfantin s'étendait sur ses lèvres, c'était tellement adorable... Il s'assit près de son amant, et embrassa les lèvres souriantes.

"Que me vaut cet honneur ?" demanda le guitariste brun.

"Rien, je te trouvais simplement magnifique..."

Reita admirait le corps d'Aoi, désireux de le connaître un peu mieux. Ses lèvres alors plongèrent dans le cou du brun, alors que ses mains effleuraient sous les vêtements noirs le torse de celui-ci. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aoi pour se retrouver torse nu, ses lèvres scellées à celles du bassiste, laissant libre cours combat entre leurs langues. Reita, voulant en avoir toujours plus, glissait ses mains sur le doux ventre du brun, jusqu'à glisser sous les vêtements encore présents pour aller titiller le membre semblait-il déjà tendu du guitariste, caressant celui-ci avec insistance. Il supposa que c'était le moment quand Aoi brisa leur baiser pour pousser un gémissement de désir. Les longs doigts fins du blond se séparèrent alors de l'objet de leur préoccupation pour défaire le pantalon bien trop gênant à leur goût. Celui-ci glissa sur les jambes diaphane, qui, une fois nues et débarrassé du boxer - dernière barriere à la réalisation de leurs désirs - se resserèrent autour du corps aimant, dont la bouche continuait à glisser contre le torse si doux, ponctuant chaque expiration d'un baiser, descendant d'un cran à chaque gémissement, jusqu'à atteindre ce que ses mains avaient éffleuré quelques minutes plus tôt, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses, pour ensuite l'attraper tendrement, la langue continuant encore quelque caresses. Les gémissements du guitaristes se faisant plus pressants, Reita décida de commencer de lents - très lents va-et-vient. Ils avaient toute la vie, ou en tout cas toute la nuit, il voulait prendre son temps. La voix mélodieuse d'Aoi l'incita pourtant à accélérer jusqu'à mener le guitariste à l'orgasme, libérant dans sa bouche un liquide amer. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il glissa son corps contre celui de son sublime amant pour l'embrasser. Il l'observa sans se lasser une seconde, se nourissant du regard noir plongé dans le sien, avant de glisser à nouveau ses mains contre le corps mince et presque trop désirable de son guitariste.

_**Aoi**_

Les doigts experts parcouraient son torse, sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Il frissonait et frémissait à chaque caresse, mémorisant le chemin que prenaient les mains de Reita. Celles-ci glissèrent à l'interieur de ses cuisses pour ensuite aller se faufiler entre ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise lorsqu'ils le pénétrèrent un à un. Il se fit peu à peu à leur présence, puis bougea ses hanche, décrétant intérieurement qu'il en voulait plus. Sous son geste, les doigts du bassiste commencèrent des va-et-vient un peu trop pressés, sans pourtant être brutaux, une douceur exquise, peut-être pas assez savourée... Son corps s'arqua, accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches, lorsque le rythme s'accéléra encore, puis retomba brusquement lorsque tout s'arrêta, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Des lèvres se collèrent tendrement contre son cou, comme pour le rassurer, lui dire que ça n'était pas fini... Le plaisir laissa la place à la douceur quand Reita le pénétra, et ses gémissements se firant plaintifs un instant, pour redevenir le résultat du plaisir une fois que le bassiste fut complètement en lui. Il sentit les hanches de son amant bouger dans un mouvement réconfortant et lent, même s'il sentait l'excitation au maximum dans chaque muscle de Reita. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent peu à peu, et il se mit bientôt à bouger des hanches pour accompagner son amant, jusqu'au moment fatidique où celui-ci se libéra en lui...

"Aoi...

- Reita..."

Leurs cris furent puissants, leurs voix faibles, leurs souffles rapides, leurs yeux clos, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur première nuit, mais, il l'espérait, sûrement pas la dernière... Il se pencha sur le bassiste, les yeux à demi-clos, et l'embrassa.

"Merci, mon Reita..."

C'était des mots dits entre deux souffle, mais tellement sincères... Il vit un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres du blond, sentit une main se glisser sur sa nuque, l'attirant à nouveau vers les lèvres qui avaient parcouru son corps. Il était épuisé, mais la douce chaleur procurée par ce simple baiser lui rendit quelques forces. Il approfondit donc cette nouvelle source d'énergie personnelle, et, par manque de souffle, se détacha enfin de son amant, pour le regarder, regarder son corps, son visage épuisé, une dernière fois. Et cet état de fatigue le rendait magnifique à ses yeux.


	19. Dernier Concert

**Note de l'auteur :** Après plus d'une semaine d'attente (je crois que j'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour un chapitre XDD) voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre o Un dernier verre de limonade ?

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 19 : Dernier concert**_

_**Ruki**_

Malgré toute la douceur qu'il met dans ses gestes, la douleur est présente, mais j'essaye de l'oublier. Me concentrer sur les caresses, sur ses lèvres si attirantes qui parcourent mon corps alors que ses hanches commencent de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Peu à peu, la douleur s'efface, son souffle s'efface, le mien aussi, le rythme s'accélère, nos gémissements que je sais emplir l'air, je ne les entends plus. Il n'y a plus rien, plus rien sinon cette chaleur qui m'envahit peu à peu, ce plaisir dont j'ai l'impression de dépendre, ce plaisir qui me raccroche à la vie. C'est à la fois brûlant et doux, sauvage et tendre... Mon corps désormais n'est plus mien, il est sien, et alors que je le sens en prendre totalement possession, son torse se fait de nouveau présent contre le mien, ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes, je sens son souffle saccadé contre mon cou, et le vois se glisser sur le lit, à mes côtés. Sa main posée sur mon torse, il se penche une dernière fois sur moi, scellant nos lèvres dans un baiser tendre mais court, à cause de la fatigue.

"T'es magnifique, comme ça, mon Ruki..."

C'est juste un murmure qui s'échappe des lèvres de mon guitariste, mais sa voix sur ces mots est terriblement sensuelle et attrayante, impossible de me retenir. Ma main se glisse lentement sur sa nuque, attirant son visage vers le mien, et je l'embrasse de toutes les forces qu'il me reste. Résultat, nous finissons étalés commes deux masses, nus, sur les couvertures; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha ne m'y glisse.

"J'ai pas envie que tu prennes froid," explique-t-il avec douceur, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, avant de me rejoindre.

Je me blottis contre lui, savourant son odeur, m'ennivrant du contact de nos corps, murmurant un simple 'bonne nuit' avant de m'endormir contre le corps de mon amant.

_**Uruha**_

A son tour, il s'endormit près du chanteur, veillant sur lui comme sur la plus précieuse des gemmes. Ruki était son trésor à lui, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait perdre en aucun cas. Depuis qu'il avait cherché à oublier Linda, le petit blond occupait tous ses rêves, qu'il oubliait toujours très vite, tellement l'alcool le détruisait. Cette fois encore, le chanteur était au coeur de son rêve, et sa chaleur contre le corps du guitariste lui accorda une délicieuse nuit de repos, comme celles qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis le départ de Linda. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il crut à un rêve qu'il aurait fait, mais Ruki était bien là, dans ses bras, dormant encore comme un enfant. Uruha sourit, ferma les yeux, et serra son amant contre lui. Il cru sentir un sourire contre son torse, et ouvrit les yeux. Le chanteur lui souriait effectivement, se blottisant encore un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait à son tour vérifier que tout cela était bien vrai. Le guitariste blond caressa tendrement le bras de Ruki, qui avait fermé les yeux et faisait mine de se rendormir.

"On a un concert, aujourd'hui, mon amour... Il faut se lever..." murmura-t-il.

Le chanteur se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

"J'veux pas. J'ai plus de voix, à cause de toi," répliqua-t-il, feignant une voix cassée.

Uruha afficha un sourire pervers.

"Je t'ai pas fait crier si fort que ça, pourtant... Tout seul, tu cries beaucoup plus fort..."

Ses mains glissaient le long du corps de son amant, allant le torturer pour qu'il se lève. Il décida finalement de le laisser frustré dans le lit, allant s'habiller et se maquiller pour rejoindre les autres. Il allait retourner dans la chambre pour aller chercher son amant quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain, visiblement beaucoup plus frais et dispo que quelques minutes auparavant, se jetant dans ses bras.

"On y va ?" baragouina Ruki dans les vêtements d'Uruha.

"On y va..."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle, pensant être les derniers arrivés, ils ne trouvèrent, hormis leur staff, que Kai.

"Bha... T'es tout seul ?!" demanda un chanteur déstabilisé.

Le visage du leader se crispa, inquiétant Uruha.

"Ces messieurs ont été réveillés par mon appel d'il y a cinq minutes, autant comprendre qu'ils ont... fêté notre retour."

Me guitariste regarda son amant dans les yeux, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Dire qu'alors qu'ils avaient eux aussi 'fêté' leur retour, ils avaient pris la peine de se lever aussi tôt... Décidemment, ils auraient du rester au lit aussi !

_**Aoi**_

Il se leva en gromellant, enfilant la tenue que Reita lui avait conseillé la veille. Celle-ci était évidemment noire, Mais très proche de son corps, et très fine - tant mieux, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait. Il s'observa un instant dans le mirroir, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis prépara ses chéries, avant d'aller sortir son amant du lit qu'il occupait toujours malgré l'appel de Kai. Le guitariste se pencha sur Reita, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

"Mon Reita..." murmura-t-il.

"Mmmh" gromela le bassiste.

"Y'a pas de 'Mmmh' tienne, on est en retard et les autres nous attendent."

"Mmmmmmmh," rétorqua son amant.

"Reitaaaa..."

Aoi s'assit sur les couvertures, au niveau bassin du bassiste, amorçant quelques mouvements de hanches.

"Mmh... Aoi..." murmurait le blond encore à moitié endormi.

"Rei-chan..." sussura ledit Aoi. "Si tu ne te réveilles pas, j'arrête..."

Et il cessa ses mouvements, laissant là un Reita frustré qui ouvrit les yeux, probablemet pour connaître la raison de sa punition. Le guitariste se leva avec un sourire malicieux et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, moi aussi, idem pour nos affaires, il ne manque plus que toi, mon amour !" expliqua Aoi.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, très vite rejoint par son amant qui l'embrassait dans le cou. D'accord, se présenter à une répèt - et à un concert - avec un suçon n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était trop tard, là. Reita s'assit et prit son petit-déjeuner, déjà habillé mais mal maquillé, son bandeau plus ou moins de travers. Le guitariste pouffa de rire avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la tenue de son bassiste.

"Franchement, on croirait que t'as passé une soirée agitée, comme ça...

- C'est le cas, pourtant..." murmura langoureusement le blond à l'oreille de son amant dont le visage était tout près du sien.

"Ouiii mais vaut mieux éviter que ça se voit..."

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, toute trace de leurs ébats avait disparu; seul restait ce suçon qui arracha un hurlement à Kai. Ils supportèrent son engueulade sans rien dire, Ruki intervenant timidement pour expliquer au leader qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, et qu'en perdre un peu plus pour un suçon n'était pas franchement utile, d'autant plus que du public, ça ne se voyait pas franchement. Aoi souriait encore une fois avec malice, s'empressant de s'emparer de son instrument pour commencer la répétition, rapidement suivi du reste du groupe.

_**Reita**_

Il empoigna sa basse, et à part Aoi, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. Plus rien. Tout ce qui comptait était le rythme de la musique, son jeu, ses notes, son amant et le jeu de celui-ci. Les évênements de la matinée et le naturel aguicheur d'Aoi aidant, le fanservice entre eux était à en faire pâlir celui d'Uruha envers son collègue brun en temps normal. Et sur scène, alors que le public était là, c'était encore pire. Si Reita n'avait pas senti le regard noir de Kai sur lui, il aurait volontier embrassé son amant, qui s'éloignait parfois de lui, faisant trembler son coeur, pour aller jouer avec Uruha, que Ruki semblait tout de même surveiller lui aussi. Mais il savait que leur performance musicale - car c'était ce qui importait le plus - avait été parfaite, quoique rien n'est jamais parfait. Une fois le concert terminé, Reita comptait emmener les autres dans un bar, histoire de fêter leur performance, mais Kai refusa, l'air contrarié.

"J'ai... Quelque chose d'important à faire," avait-il dit.

Pas de beuverie, donc, puisque fêter un concert sans le leader, ça servait à rien. Ses bras s'étaient déjà glissés autour du corps de son guitariste, son corps collé à celui-ci, ses lèvres à nouveau sur le cou de son amant, quand ils furent bousculés par un Kai décidemment très pressé, qui n'hésita pas à se défouler encore une fois sur eux :

"Faites ça chez vous ou à l'hôtel, mais pas au milieu du passage !"

Le bassiste le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du batteur d'être aussi énervé; bien au contraire, c'était de tous celui qui s'énervait le moins facilement. Reita glissa son visage dans le cou d'Aoi, murmurant quelque mots contre la peau diaphane qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez à son goût.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à Kai...?

- J'en sais rien, mais si tu continues comme ça, ne vas pas te demander ce qu'il va ME prendre..."

La peau frissonait sous ses lèvres, et un sourire satisfait vint les orner. Sans un mot de plus, le guitariste brun allait se diriger vers la sortie pour continuer leurs ébats dans leur chambre, quand son bassiste l'arrêta.

"Pourquoi pas ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

"Mais Rei-chan... On est en plein milieu des gradins d'une salle de conc..."

Il s'arrêta, semblant avoir compris ce que voulait dire son amant, puis reprit la parole.

"Reita, tu es un pervers."

L'interessé perdit son sourire en une seconde, glissant un léger :

"Oui je sais..."

Avant que son guitariste ne reprenne la parole.

"Et j'aime ça," ajouta celui-ci avec un sourire non moins pervers que celui qu'avait affiché Reita quelques secondes plus tôt.

_**Kai**_

Il quitta précipitemment la salle. Voir ses quatre amis heureux et amoureux le rendait heureux, d'accord, mais surtout jaloux, lui qui n'avait pas accès à ce bonheur. Il avait prétendu avoir quelque chose d'important à faire; comme si traîner seul dans les bars était important. Il en avait choisi un assez loin pour que les autres ne viennent pas le déranger, mais pas trop non-plus pour pouvoir rentrer à son hôtel. Et là, surprise, une chanson douce et calme passait dans le bar d'habitude si agité. En se tournant vers la scène improvisée, il put apercevoir un visage familier, duquel s'échappait une sublime voix qui chantait tristement.

"Mada Yawarakana sono hou...

Akenai yoru no naka de,

Yume Sae oto zurezuni...

Shiroku nami no sou ne..." chantait doucement la femme qu'il avait failli renverser à l'hôtel lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Okinawa.

On aurait dit un air de cette ancienne civilation occidentale; les celtes s'il ne se trompait pas. C'était pourtant du japonais qui s'échappaient de ces jolies lèvres, et une guitare électrique tout à fait pareille à celles d'Aoi ou d'Uruha qui l'accompagnait. Mais il était evoûté, il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce sublime spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que s'évaporait un dernier "todokenai..." des si jolies lèvres rouges de la jeune femme. Un piano acheva en douceur la chanson, pour faire place à quelque chose de tout à fait différent, beaucoup plus proche de la musique qu'il jouait lui-même. Non, c'était même carrément du visual, à vrai dire. Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de Kai lorsqu'il pensa que c'était tout à fait le genre de Ruki de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il passa la nuit dans ce bar, à écouter la voix enchanteresse de sa connaissance jusqu'à plus soif, enchaînant verre de jus de pomme sur verre de jus de pomme, la voyant arriver elle, qui lui souriait.

"Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !" fit-elle en souriant sincèrement.


	20. Requiem pour Uruha

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici la fin ! Oui je sais il est 5h du mat et j'viens de la finir... (Publiée à 5h15, pas le même jour, sur FFNET) Mais vous l'attendiez, non ? 8D

_**Linda Linda ! Chapitre 20 : Requiem pour Uruha**_

_**Uruha**_

Encore une soirée épuisante, encore une fois seul à seul, encore une fois lui blotti contre moi, à nouveau son sourire... Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Pourtant... Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur de le perdre, peur que lui aussi m'abandonne... Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, ses bras entourent tendrement mon corps. Je sens en lui cette tendresse, cette douceur. C'est probablement stupide d'avoir peur, je sais bien. Mais m'engager dans quoique ce soit de sérieux ne me rassure pas. Une main se pose sur mes lèvres. Ruki ? On dirait qu'il veut que je cesse de réfléchir autant...

"Uru-chan..." murmure mon endormi.

Je pose un regard tendre sur mon amant, attendant une possible suite de phrase, comme m'attendant à ce que le chanteur me réponde.

"Je permettrais jamais que t'aies à nouveau mal comme ça, Uru-chan," murmure-t-il à nouveau, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

Sa petite main se pose sur mon torse dans un geste rassurant, et je réalise que mon coeur bat à toute allure, presque assez vite pour me faire mal. Les yeux de Ruki s'ouvrent lentement, pour se planter dans les miens dans un regard triste. Ce simple regard me fait réaliser à quel point j'ai en effet tort de réfléchir autant. C'est pourtant évident...

"Ça ira, Ru-chan... Ça ira tant que tu restes avec moi..."

Il sourit, moi aussi je crois. Il se rapproche doucement et joins ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser tendre. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Ruki, si tu savais... Un seul baiser suffit à m'enlever tous mes doutes. Un seul baiser pour me rendre le sourire. Plus jamais je ne douterais comme ça. Je le sais, c'est une promesse scellée dans ce lit désormais nôtre.

_**Aoi**_

Encore une fois, il se réveilla au son de son téléphone - celui de Reita restant éteint la nuit, il gardait le sien allumé au cas où un des membres du groupes appellerait en urgence. Et ce fut le cas. Kai, encore une fois, qui l'engueulait, encore une fois. Mais pas parce qu'il était en retard. Le guitariste jeta un oeil à l'heure; d'après ses souvenirs, les répétitions ne commençaient pas à quatre heures du matin, ou alors ça avait changé sans qu'on ne le prévienne.

"AOI !" hurlait la voix du batteur.

Ledit Aoi sursauta à ce cri, qui ne fit réagir Reita que très vaguement - c'est à dire qu'il se tourna dans son sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour que tu me hurles dessus à quatre heures du matin ?" gromella le guitariste, de mauvaise humeur.

"Pourquoi t'es pas en train de répéter avec tout le monde ?!?" gueulait le leader.

"Hein ? Kai, il est quatre heures du matin et-

- C'est pas une raison !" hurla Kai.

A ces mots, Aoi comprit ce qu'il se passait. Le batteur ne disait jamais 'C'est pas une raison' à moins d'avoir bu, et boire, ça lui arrivait rarement.

"T'es chez toi, Kai ?" demanda le guitariste brun, inquiêt.

"Vouiiiih."

Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant qui dormait toujours.

"Tout va bien, Kai. Je suis là, avec Reita. Ruki est en train de chanter, et Uruha joue, là-bas, tu vois ?"

Il y eut un silence un instant.

"...Vouih. B'nuit Aoi-chan."

L'interessé soupira et raccrocha, avant de se rallonger, prenant tendrement Reita dans ses bras.

'Pourquoi est-ce que Kai a bien pu boire...?' se demandait-il.

Morphée ne le laissa pas s'interroger plus longtemps, l'enlaçant avec tendresse pour l'emporter loin de sa chambre. Il fut réveillé à nouveau au matin par deux lèvres pleines et tendres posées sur son front. Sur ses lèvres se dessinèrent un sourire alors qu'il devinait Reita au-dessus de lui, la douce chaleur de son corps et l'ombre qu'il apportait dans la chambre le rassurant.

"Tu avais l'air agité, cette nuit," murmura le bassiste. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Kai m'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement bourré," expliqua doucement le guitariste dont les yeux encore clos devinaient que son amant se penchait sur lui.

"Eh bien saches qu'il a rappelé ce matin..." souffla Reita.

_**Kai**_

Il passa une enième fois la tête sous l'eau pour se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Il avait bu la veille, et il ne tenait pas l'alcool, vu qu'il ne le réservait que pour de grandes occasions.

"Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Uruha quand il finit bourré tous les soirs pendant une semaine," gromella-t-il.

Un vois intervint derrière lui, le coupant dans ses reflexions.

"On parle de moi ? Oh mais Kai-chan ! T'es pompette, ma parole !"

Le guitariste blond se fichait ouvertement de lui.

"Très drôle, Ruwa-chan," siffla le leader. "Tu riais moins quand t'étais à ma place..."

Le guitariste eut un sourire sadique que Kai s'empressa d'effacer en se jetant sur lui par amusement, avec un sourire carnassier. Depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, jamais il ne s'était autant amusé que ces derniers mois. Sa nouvelles complicité avec ses amis lui plaisait, il se sentait beaucoup plus à sa place et avait été accepté bien plus qu'en tant que batteur ou même leader. Cette fois, il avait trouvé sa place, définitivement. Lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent précipitemment, il eut un sourire en les saluant. Reita et Aoi se tenaient tendrement par la main, souriant, un air fatigué clairement affiché sur leurs visages - de quoi deviner à quoi ils avaient ENCORE passé la nuit. Ça ne le regardait pas, malgré tout, et il reprit ses esprit pour parler de qui l'avait fait les réunir ce jour-là.

"Bon, les gars," souffla Kai, "on n'a qu'aujourd'hui de libre... Pour préparer à nouveau nos valises. Demain, départ à six heures du matin pour Sendai. Et ne soyez pas en retard," ajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère, plein de sous entendu pour le reste du groupe.

Les autres baissèrent les yeux, l'air coupable. Il sourit en les voyant tous faire, et se dirigea vers son instrument, jouant un peu avant de commencer à le démonter pour pouvoir l'installer dans le camion. Il aida aussi les quatre autres à charger leurs amplis, alors que le staff qui les accompagnait galérait à ranger le reste des équipements.

_**Reita**_

Les membres du Staff le remercièrent lorsqu'il proposa son aide. Apparemment, ils n'allaient pas arriver à ranger le matériel dans le camion seuls, et un peu d'aide n'allait pas leur faire de mal. Il sourit et se préoccupa des projecteurs, souriant bêtement à Aoi qu'il voyait ranger les instruments. Le guitariste lui rendit son sourire en se dirigeant vers un autre camion, et lui continua son chemin.

"Franchement," gromella Uruha, qui, lui, aidait à ranger les éléments de décor, "pourquoi on est obligés de faire ça à peine levés ?"

Le guitariste blond sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, engendrant un besoin irépressible de fumer chez le bassiste.

"Uruha, j'peux te piquer une clope ?

- T'en a plus ?

- Aoi me pique la moitié de mes paquets, je sais pas depuis combien de temps il en a pas acheté lui-même, mais résultat j'en ai plus..."

Il vit son ami d'enfance sourire, presque rire.

"C'est l'amûûûr, mon cher Reita ! Ce sont TES clopes, et quelque part, il y reconnait ton odeur. Tu devrais plutôt en être heureux... Et puis comme ça il t'empêche de fumer trois paquets par jour !

- Je fume pas trois paquets par jour !

- C'est fini, les chamailleries ? Au boulot, les enfants, et plus vite que ça !" les interrompit Kai.

Uruha donna finalement sa cigarette à Reita, qui l'alluma.

"C'est la dernière fois !" avertit le guitariste en s'éloignant pour reprendre sa tâche.

Le bassiste alluma sa clope, soupirant de concert avec Kai. Chacun repartit à ses activités. Reita se fit voler sa cigarette par son amant - visiblement, Uruha avait raison, et il fut plus attendri que frustré par ce geste. Le soir tomba lorsque les préparations se terminèrent, et Reita s'était affalé sur un canapé, Aoi allongé sur lui, le dos contre son torse. Il caressait rêveusement les cheveux du guitariste, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Son amant rattrapait le sommeil perdu à cause de la cuite du batteur, et lui ne faisait qu'y contribuer. Cette simple pensée engendra chez lui un sourire béat, et le sommeil le rattrapa à son tour. Il s'endormit, là, sur le canapé, ennivré par le parfum d'Aoi, par son corps, par ses gestes.

_**Ruki**_

Reita avait fini endormi assis avec la tête d'Aoi sur ses genoux, quand Ruki poussa les jambes du guitaristes brun, relativement contrarié.

"Aoi, bouge tes jambes immenses !" râla-t-il. "J'veux m'assoir !"

Sa voix sembla réveiller le guitariste, qui se plaça en position foetale, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Il se passe quoi ?

- Tu te rappelle pas ?! Kai nous a dit qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer, et c'est pour ça qu'il a téléphoné à tout le monde ce matin !"

Le chanteur n'avait eu que ça en tête toute la journée, et s'était donné à fond dans la préparation de la journée du lendemain pour avoir la nouvelle le plus vite possible. Il avait même demandé une clope à Uruha, qui l'avait tendrement rembarré en disant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui donnerait une cigarette, puisque le chanteur avait arrêté de fumer. Il fulminait. Il voulait savoir. Coûte que coûte. Lorsque son amant arriva pour s'assoir à ses côtés, obligeant l'autre guitariste à s'assoir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Kai arrivant peu après.

"Alors ?!" demanda impatiemment le chanteur. "Dis-nous ! C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?"

Le leader afficha un grand sourire, semblant préparer sa phrase avec finesse.

"Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le dire, vu que ça pourrait en fâcher certains..."

Ruki faillit se jeter sur lui, juste pour avoir la réponse.

"Dis-le !

- Eh bien... Ce soir, c'est moi qui prépare le repas, pour tout le monde !" avoua Kai, l'air un peu gêné.

Le petit blond crut qu'il allait le frapper. Le faire attendre toute une journée pour ÇA ? Non c'en était trop. Et puis, c'était évident que 'certains', ça voulait dire 'Reita', qui n'aimait pas la cuisine du batteur - ou en tout cas prétendait ne pas l'aimer. Tous poussèrent un soupir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à table - une table improvisée avec ce qu'il restait - lorsqu'un bruit retentit. Le leader se leva d'un bond, sans rien dire. Il revint quelques instant plus tard, au bras d'une femme élégante, très jolie, plutôt bien faite et un visage calme. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés coulaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était un peu plus petite que Kai, mais semblait adorable. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à Ruki, mais quoi ? Ah oui, cette femme qui avait salué Kai sur le bâteau...

"La véritable raison de mon appel de ce matin, le voilà..."

Le chanteur blond, la bouche bée, regardait Kai en attendant la suite de l'explication.

"Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita... Je vous présente Linda."

_**Owari**_

Voili voilou ! Merci à toutes d'avoir suivi ma fic débile jusqu'au bout...


End file.
